


There's a difference

by H_Gold307



Category: Black Panther (2018), Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-02-01 06:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 25,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12699567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H_Gold307/pseuds/H_Gold307
Summary: Natasha Romanoff is torn between her duties as an avenger, and her love life, in addition to dealing with her past.She has unexpressed feelings for Steve Rogers, but Bucky Barnes and T'Challa like her.T'Challa can cross any limits to get to her.What lies in her fate?





	1. Part 1

Natasha was on a run, running from the government, running from her mistakes, running from her feelings, running from herself.

She was in France, her fifth destination ever since she left the avenger's base.

She was being chased, by men she had no idea about, either they were the enemies or the people from the government of various countries she signed the accords with.

To divert attention, she entered a mall, and changed her clothes. She put on a fancy black frock, that was above her knees, sleeveless, deep necked with lacy borders.

She tied her hair up, messy around the front. Overall she looked beautiful, and instead of getting the attention away, she attracted it. But that was she wanted, the people behind her wouldn't focus on a girl dressed so well.

She was feeling sick, nauseated, the continuous running and being on an empty stomach for many days, she was just unable to take it.

She was now having blackouts, and her head spin, she almost tripped, but a firm hand supported her weight, by grabbing hold of her belly.

"Miss. Romanoff" he said in his heavy voice, "come with me, I mean no harm, let me correct the mistakes I made".

Natasha looked up, and was surprised to see T'Challa, the new king of Wakanda, also the Black Panther.

"Your highness.. " She tried to say, he quickly put her arm around his shoulder, and wrapping his arm around her waist, and below her knees, he lifted her up, in his arms, and looked at her.

"Come, I'll take you, you will be safe with me" he said.

Natasha nodded, unsure of this decision, but too tired and worn out to protest. As T'Challa started walking, she lost consciousness.

****

T'Challa carried Natasha Romanoff in his arms, smiling has he went. His arms tight around her waist, and below her bare knees. Her head lay in his shoulder. He carried her as if she was feather light, and to him, she actually was. Because he wanted to touch her, feel her, carry her for days.

He took her inside his royal private jet, and lay her down on a bed. He took in her fragrance, and traced her neck with his hand.

"Treat her well, she will be your next queen" he told his female workers.

"As you say my lord" they replied.

"Call the doctor" he ordered, and at once all of them left.

He sat down beside her, and took her hand into both of his, touching it to his cheek.

"You have no idea, how much I love you Miss. Romanoff" he said, feeling her soft skin, "but you will, you will be mine, you have to accept me" he said tracing the skin of her neck, "you will only be mine, Mrs. T'Challa, Queen of Wakanda, and my heart", he smiled obsessively, as he stared down at her, admiring her beauty.

*****

Natasha found herself in a huge bedroom, with black curtains covering large windows, she turned her head to see the room clearly, the huge room was full with black furniture, and darkness filled the room.

She realized she was lying on a huge round bed, with black velvet sheets covering it. Her hand had a drip attached.

"Ah, Miss Romanoff, you are already up" T'Challa said with a huge smile, as he entered the room, with a tray in his hands, that contained a glass of milk, and something on a plate.

"Uh.. Your highness? ..I.. Where am I? " she asked, confused.

"You are in Wakanda, my lady" he said, sitting down beside her, and keeping the tray aside, he took her hand and placed a gentle kiss.

"Wakanda? But I.. I was in.. " she tried to recall.

"France, yes, if you can remember, we met and you fainted" he told her.

"Oh! Yeah.. I thought that was a dream" she said.

T'Challa smirked, he wanted to be part of her dreams.

"Here, help yourself with some breakfast, you haven't are in days, according to my doctor " he said, pushing the tray towards her.

"Thanks" she said.

She ate hesitantly, as he stared at her continuously, until he realized his gaze was making her uncomfortable, and he looked away.

"Miss. Romanoff, don't worry, you are safe here... I" he looked at her again, when she was done with her food, "I am sorry for what I did"

"Its okay, your highness, I betrayed you and my team, I deserved it" she said, putting her hand on his, he flinched a little, her softness giving him chills, "I am glad you eventually found out the truth", she smiled.

"So am I, Miss. Romanoff, anyways, you don't have to worry, Barnes is safe in my personal laboratory " he told her.

"Good"she said.

"Miss. Romanoff, I have a function at night, I hope you are able to make it" he said.

"Of course, I would love to" She said.

"I will arrange for your necessities then" he said getting up, "take care Miss. Romanoff"

"Thanks again, your highness" she said with a smile.

He walked out of the room, peeking back, once he was out and the door almost closed, and saw her getting back in the bed, and curling to sleep.

"I will keep a good eye on you, my Queen" he said and closed the door.

*****

So guys, how was the chapter? I know, no Steve, no romanogers, but you have to wait, this is a dark story, Natasha is in a big mess, she has to fight a lot here. And Steve will make his appearance in the next chapter. And do you guys want to read character perspective? Well then T'Challa's would be too creepy, so beware.


	2. Part 2

Steve was on the run too, along with most of his team mates. They left Wanda with Clint, and Scott Lang decided to be on his own. That left Sam Wilson with Steve alone.

Steve sat on a bench of a deserted old park, with his hands on his head.

"What happened? " Sam asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know, I just feel weird, as if a part of me.. is.. I don't know.. I just don't feel right" he said, confused at what was making him restless.

"Its just because Bucky is frozen in Wakanda, relax Steve, he is fine" Sam tried to convince.

"I hope" Steve said, he knew it wasn't about Bucky, it was about something else, but what, he had no idea.

****

Natasha took a long bath and wrapping a towel around her body, she walked out of the bathroom.

She was standing by the mirror, when suddenly, the lights of the room went off, and there was smoke in the room, she got conscious, and rushed out of the room, but collided with something hard, on her way out, which she found out to be T'Challa's chest, as the lights came back.

"Sorry" he said, "There's something wrong with the vents".

He stared at her half naked body, covered only by a small towel, her breasts stood out, water dripping from her hair, down her neck, and to the valley of her breasts.

Her legs trembled, and her head again felt dizzy, she struggled to stand straight.

T'Challa wrapped his arm around her waist again, and picked her up, as gently as before, cradling her to his chest.

Instinctively, she clutched the towel hard in her hands, trying to hold onto it.

He settled her on the bed, and sat down on floor, with his knees bend, and put his hand on her knee.

"Are you alright? " he asked.

"I.. I feel a bit dizzy" she said, with her hand on her head.

"Should I call the doctor? " he asked, his hand moving on her knee, caressing the skin.

"No, I think I am still feeling weak, can I have something to drink? " she asked.

"Of course " he said, and stood up, walking up to the study, he called someone, and ordered a banana shake.

He came back to her, and sat down beside her, his hand going to her waist, holding it gently.

"You'll feel better in no time" he said.

She nodded, she was very uncomfortable, but didn't know what to do, since he was showing genuine concern, something she was not used to.

His hold on her waist grew tighter, and she flinched, unable to understand his gestures.

There was a knock on the door, and he finally let go of her, and walked to the door, taking the glass, he walked back.

"Here" he said, she took the glass from him, and sipped, nervously. He kept staring at her.

"Uhm, I think I am fine your highness, thank you" she said, when she finished half of her glass.

"Are you sure? " he asked, his hand going to her neck, gently holding it.

"Yeah" she replied, her grip on the glass getting tighter.

"Okay, get ready soon, I'll come to take you to the grand hall" he said.

Before leaving, he gave her a side hug, kissing her head gently over the temple, and then walked out.

"Its just part of his royal culture" Natasha tried to convince herself.

***

Natasha put on a beautiful black dress, a long black skirt, tight on her hips, and loose around her legs, and a off shoulder blouse, that bared her chest a lot. Her belly was exposed, completely.

She combed her hair and made a small front braid to keep them from coming on her face.

As she was putting her ear rings on, she smiled, remembering something, some.. one.

She had covered her scar with a tattoo now, and was waiting to take him to the beach and say, "I don't look terrible in bikinis anymore".

She blushed at the thought, imagining his face. Would he go to the beach with her? Would they swim together? Would they be able to enjoy ever?

Her heart sank, as realization of the current situation dawned upon her.

"I wish you were here.. Steve" she blinked, to avoid her tears, "I just want to be with you"

She was so lost in thoughts, that she didn't realize when the door opened, and someone walked in.

"You look beautiful Miss Romanoff" he said in his deep Wakandan accent.

She flinched, and turned. He was standing so close, her body brushed his as she moved.

"Gorgeous " he said, tracing her arm with his fingers.

"Thanks" she said nervously.

He scanned her from top to bottom, stepping back a little, for a better view.

"Everything is perfect.. but.. " he put his hand on his chin.

"But? " she asked.

"One thing is missing " he said, she didn't understand, he smirked, and sat down on one knee.

Taking out a waist band, that had all jewels and ornaments on it, with many beads, he moved closer to her, and tied it around her waist, below her navel.

"Perfect" he said, grabbing hold of her waist, she felt weird, as his warm fingers touched her bare skin.

What he did next, startled her. He moved forward, and placed a long kiss on her belly. She was so shocked, she was unable to move, until he stood up, and put his hand on her neck.

"Come on, let's go" he said.

She nodded, not sure if that was the right thing to do. He held his arm out for her, which she tried to take, but instead he grabbed hold of her waist, and they both walked out.

There is something wrong. The talented spy instincts of her told her. But she didn't react. Take it slow and steady. Her instincts told her, find out exactly what he wants.

Getting completely alert, she walked down the long corridors with him, towards the grand hall. 

****  
OMG, T'Challa is so creepy, but Nat has finally realized his intentions are not good. Steve is worried, and we can understand for whom? What do you think would happen next? Would she find out and escape? Or would she stay?


	3. Part 3

They entered the grand room, and T'Challa walked her to the centre, where he stood like a king and addressed his guests. Natasha couldn't understand what he said, it was in Wakandian, but she understood that he introduced her to them, and she smiled as the people, surprisingly, bowed to her.

He said something else, after which the crowd scattered.

T'Challa pulled her into his arms, and a soft melody started. Natasha was confused, as he grabbed her waist, and took her hand in his, she hesitantly put her free hand on his shoulder, and they started moving slowly with the music.

Stop being such a chicken, her insights roar at her, be the black widow, that you are, her mind yell.

Natasha finally decided that it was time to be back in her Black Widow shoes, and do the desired task.

She looked at T'Challa, and smiled, a little shy, and naughtily.

"What's with all the celebrations, T'Challa? " she asked in a rather seductive, flirty tone, the one she always used in difficult interrogations.

"The celebrations of new king, Miss. Romanoff" he replied, smiling heavily now.

"Thanks for everything so far" she continued in her flirting tone, "I couldn't imagine eating a proper meal yesterday, and I am now dancing with a king "

"You deserve the royal treatment" he said, stroking her face gently with his finger, "I cannot imagine the life you keep living, you deserve to be treated as a queen " .

Natasha raised an eyebrow at his words. His fingers traced her skin down to her neck, and then her shoulder, he continued down, tickling on her underarm, and then her exposed chest.

He pulled her closer, and grabbed her chin, "do you have any idea how beautiful you are? " he asked, with gritted teeth.

Natasha faked a shy smile, and looked at him, "I do now, that you have told me a billion times"

He lifted her above ground, with his hands below her hips, and twirled her, then placing her back on her feet.

She laughed, faking it, "What is wrong with you? " she asked in a naughty voice.

"I am just having good time" he replied, pulling her close again. His fingers traced her waist, moving to her belly, playing with her belly button.

"Stop it, it tickles" she said, pushing him gently and turning away.

"It makes you red" he said, hugging her from behind, his hand holding her belly.

Why the hell is he flirting so much with me? She asked herself.

His head lay on her shoulder, and he placed a gentle kiss on her neck.

She slowly turned, he didn't let go of her.

She took his face in her hands, "T'Challa, is everything alright? " she asked, seriously.

"Of course " he replied, "Miss. Romanoff, I need to tell you something "

"What? " she asked, very curiously.

"Not now, later" he said, "let's dance"

He took her back to the dance floor, and they continued dancing, Natasha was lost in thoughts now, paying less attention to his fingers, that kept playing with her skin.

"Here, you need to drink, or else you will feel dizzy again" he said, handing a glass of, what seemed like orange juice to her.

"Thanks" she said, sipping absentmindedly.

She started feeling light headed after the drink finished.

"Are you alright? " he asked.

"I think I need to rest" she replied, trying to walk but soon her head spined too much, and she fainted on the ground.

T'Challa picked her, and tossed her over his shoulder, with her arms dangling on his back, and he held her legs tightly.

He took her back to the room she belonged, and lay her on the bed.

"I am having a hard time here, I want to take you now" he said, tracing her belly.

"But I have to wait, until I am sure, that you won't refuse" he sighed. Leaning close to her, he kissed her neck, and her shoulders, and then clenching his hand into a tight fist, moved away from her.

"My wait would surely be fruitful " he said.

He took some water, and splashed some drops on her face. She moved and then slowly opened her eyes.

"Are you alright? " he asked, sitting by her side and putting his hand on her face.

"Yes, I am fine, I don't know why I keep getting dizzy and faint" she said.

"You have been weak, I am sorry for tiring you" he said.

"Its not your fault, its okay" she said.

He suddenly moved closer, Natasha's heartbeat raced, she got cautious, this wasn't going well. 

"Go to sleep" he said, his face very close to her, his lips almost brushing hers, "it has been a long day"

She blinked, he turned to leave, but turned back suddenly, and grabbed her waist, kissing her neck violently.

Natasha was again too shocked to respond. He kissed her neck, and then her chest, finally kissing the valley of her breasts. Her heartbeat was so high, it rang in her ears.

She finally tried, and put her hands on his chest, trying to push him away from her.

"What is wrong with you T'Challa? " she shouted, getting out of bed.

He quickly jumped, and held her close again.

"I want to make you my queen, Miss.Romanoff " he yell.

"What? " she asked surprised.

"I like... I love you.. I fell in love with you on first sight, but... you.. you betrayed me.. for the person who supposedly killed my father... and I have found out, that you and him had a past... so.. if you want to see him alive and healthy, you must marry me" he said.

She couldn't breathe, he thought she let them go for Bucky, which wasn't the case.

"Say it" he said, pulling her closer into his body.

"Yeah.. I.. I will.. I will be your queen" she replied without thinking, "Just don't hurt him" she said.

"Good girl" he said. He kissed her neck and cheek, and taking out a ring from his pocket, he slid it onto her left ring finger.

"You are going to be Queen of Wakanda, my love" he said, and then giving another kiss on her neck. He left the room.

****

I have no words for t'Challa, he is beyond creepy. And oops, he thinks Natasha loves Bucky. Speaking of him, he would soon enter the picture. Steve where are you? Nat needs you. How was the chapter? All of you plx do comment so I know what you all think.


	4. Part 4

Steve just couldn't sleep, he felt a part of him was in some kind of danger, and his heart was so restless, it kept thumping at a high speed.

"Maybe it is Bucky" he thought, his friend was in Wakanda, frozen, and he had no idea what it must be like for him, so that can be a case for his worries, but he didn't feel right, even when he thought about Bucky, the thoughts wandered.

"I wonder where's Romanoff" Sam said, licking his ice cream, "I heard she was on a run too, since she betrayed her team"

Natasha! Realization dawned upon him. She was on the run, she wasn't safe, and so his heart couldn't feel at peace.

"Sam! Its her! Natasha! She is on the run, she must be alone, what if she is in some kind of trouble, how stupid of me to not be able to realize, its my Nat in some kind of trouble, and I couldn't understand the signals given by my own heart" he said, sitting up.

"Your Nat? " Sam raised his eyebrows, "Yeah, right, she is on her own so, gosh, we need to find her Steve, she did it for us, we owe her".

"Oh God! Please keep her safe till I reach her, I know she is strong, but I don't know why, my stomach curls up just at the thought, please keep my Nat safe" Steve prayed folding his hands.

"Please keep his Nat safe" Sam prayed too.

"We are setting off to find her tomorrow " Steve said when he had said his prayers.

"Okay, boss" Sam replied.

*****

Natasha was inside the big room, restless and crying. She cursed the moment when she ran into T'Challa. Never in her wildest dreams did she think, that the king of Wakanda would force her into a marriage with him, or anyone for that matter. She had been molested before, but she was weak and alone that time. Now, however, when she was an avenger, the famous black widow, even now, her horrors returned. She was still a woman, still prey to men's lust, still helpless as they played with her feelings.

She looked around at the walls of the room, the room that was going to be her destiny now. If only she could escape, but she couldn't, because if she did, Bucky's life would be endangered.

"What did I do, to deserve this life? " she said to herself, wiping her tears. The door of her room opened, and her misery walked in.

She looked away, to avoid having any conversation, but he grabbed her chin and pulled her face to him.

"The Queen of Wakanda in tears? I cannot allow this" he said, wiping her tears away with his thumb.

Natasha wanted to kick him hard, and throw him out of the window, but she couldn't, even if she tried, he would over power her, he was far more powerful, and if she by chance did succeed, her freedom would mean Bucky's death.

"Get ready for breakfast " he said, after placing several kisses on her neck. She felt disgusted, but being helpless she didn't do anything. He left the room, and she continued sobbing.

"Steve" her lips mouthed, as she tried to calm herself.

****

She dressed up, properly, and entered the dining area, where T'Challa awaited her.

"Sit down, my Queen" he said, pulling a chair out for her. She walked like a soulless doll, and sat down.

"Eat" he said, when she didn't start for long, "All of this food is especially made for you" he said politely, and then his hand went to her neck and caressed it, "your glow, your beauty, will be enhanced by all of this" he said.

She hated it, she hated every bit of his touch. To avoid him, she took a bowl of cereal and some fruits and started eating.

She drank some milk and all the while he stared at her desperately.

When they were done, they both got off their seats, and T'Challa grabbed her wrist, and pulled her into his arms.

Then started caressing her face with his fingers.

"I don't want you to be sad, I love you, I want to see your beautiful smile, you are my Queen, stop being so depressed" he said softly.

She just lowered her eyes, he lifted her face up with his hand below her chin, but she didn't look at him still.

"Please Natalia, don't break my heart with your silence" he said.

She finally looked at him, "My name is Natasha" she said with gritted teeth.

"I know, but your real name is Natalia, and I like it, it suits the Wakandan accent better" he said, his fingers tracing the skin of her neck.

She lowered her eyes again, why did she care what he called her, he meant nothing to her.

He gave a long peck on her lips, and then whispered in her ear, "I will see you at night, my Queen" he kissed her neck below her ear and left.

Natasha wanted to take a knife and stab herself, from KGB to hydra and now this? Was she saved by Clint only to be slaughtered by this guy?

She couldn't do anything, but wait, for her death, cause only that, she believed, could end her miseries.

Hurt and miserable, she walked back to her room, to wait for what comes next.

*****

Steve please come fast, we need you. T'Challa is obsessed with her, badly!! My poor Nat! Anyways do give your reviews. How was the chapter? What do you think would happen now ? And is anyone shipping Nat with T'Challa? For me its always team romanogers.


	5. Part 5

Natasha put on the most decent nightie she could find, and lay down in her bed. He had said he would come tonight, but it was too late, so maybe he dropped the idea.

She turned the lights off, and closed her eyes, her mind wandered, but too tired and exhausted, she was soon entering slumber.

But a sound broke it, she tried to move, but a hand on her mouth, and two thighs around her waist, trapped her. She was quick to respond, she kicked the intruder, and soon threw him off bed, turning the lights on.

But her heart almost stopped to see the person.. "James! " she said between her heavy breaths.

"Natalia! " he said.

She stood dumbfound, as he got up, "Natalia what are you doing? " he asked as he got up.

"So, you.. actually remember me? " she asked, her voice heavy.

"Of course I do, Natalia" he said, stepping close to her, but she stepped back.

"How did you get out? Weren't you frozen? " she asked bitterly.

"Natalia, I... I don't know, I was just unfrozen and then... Natalia!!! What are you doing? They are calling you the queen... please tell me you are not getting married to T'Challa" he said.

"As a matter of fact,.. I am" she said.

"What?!! Why!!! " he moved close and grabbed her arms, "Natalia, you love me, we have history, I am sorry for what happened but.. now I am back, I remember and we can be together, I love you Natalia, and you love me" he yell.

"I don't love you, I was a child then, I was foolish, that wasn't love, now leave me" she shouted, and pushed him away.

"Don't lie Natalia, you do love me, you helped us escape, didn't you.. by betraying your own team.. stop lying Natalia, I don't know why you are doing this, but I know that you will forever love me" he said.

"I will never love you Barnes, I was a child, I was fooled, I can only hate and disgust you for whatever you did to me, and I thought you have changed, but no, you remember yet you think I would love you, then I have nothing to do with you" she told him.

"Then why did you let us escape? " he asked.

"For Steve, not for you, there's a difference " she replied, trying to keep her voice harsh, "he is my friend, and he believed in something, and I couldn't let him fail" she hid her tears, "and you mean a lot to him" she finished.

Bucky went silent for a moment, they both didn't say anything.

"Why are you getting married to T'Challa? " he asked again.

She had no answer, but Bucky somehow understood her helplessness.

Just then T'Challa entered the room with a bang.

"Barnes!! I had been looking everywhere for you" he said.

Natasha lowered her eyes, T'Challa came to her, and grabbed her waist.

"What happened? Has he been activated again? Are you alright? " he asked worriedly.

Natasha looked at Bucky, and then sighed. She put her hand on T'Challa's face and smiled.

"I am fine T, Mr. Barnes just lost his way, he was finding you" she said in a fake loving voice.

T'Challa raised an eyebrow at her, then smirked.

"Mr. Barnes, though you already know her, but still, let me introduce you to my Queen to be" T'Challa said proudly.

"Congratulations " Bucky said, lowering his eyes.

"Mr. Barnes, I asked the scientists to do your defrosting, you need to go for the further workup, I think they have deduced a way to help you" T'Challa said, "sorry but we couldn't trace Captain Rogers to share the information ".

"No worries, he would know when its time" Bucky said.

"Now will you please, I am sorry Mr. Barnes, but in Wankandan culture, no one visits the queen in her chambers, especially not at this hour at night" T'Challa said.

"I'm sorry, good night, and congratulations once again" Bucky said and turned to leave.

She exit the room, and turned to look at them again. His heart broke to see them kissing, and sighing heavily, he went away.

******

A small chapter, but anyways, Bucky is back, and hurt. Do you think he would be able to save Natasha? Or would he add up to her miseries? Steve, please come soon. And to clear any doubts, I have nothing against T'Challa, as I said I have this thing for him to be Nat's obsessive lover, and him being king gives this story a fairytale vibe.


	6. Part 6

(Two weeks later)

Bucky stood at a distance, feeling out of place, as he watched the crowd perform some rituals.

Natasha was among them, performing duties of the queen. She was dressed in tribal, ancient Wakandan clothes, not exact but similar. A petticoat covered with leaves and a leafy blouse, that covered her chest only a little bit. Her hair were loose, with small braids on her temples. She was wearing beady bracelets on both wrists and beady earrings. A flowery tiara completed her look. She looked so beautiful, Bucky's stomach curled up. He wanted to be the one with her, he couldn't stand her with someone else.

But fate was, she was with T'Challa, being his queen, and ignoring Bucky as if he was just some common palace guard.

T'Challa was also in tribal clothes, wearing only shorts that were covered with leaves. His perfect musculature all bare, shining in the bright sun.

Natasha smiled, as T'Challa lifted her off ground, wrapping his arms around her thighs, and placed her on his shoulder, holding her tight as she settled on his shoulder. He stepped up on a big rock, and Natasha plucked some fruits from the tall tree beside her. The crowd cheered happily, as she dropped the fruits in the basket he held.

He stepped down, and walked to another tree, all the while, she sat on his shoulder. 

Bucky watched all of this, from a distance, he was so pissed, he punched a tree in anger, making it shake, and drop fruits everywhere.

A lot of girls surrounded them, and took the basket from T'Challa, starting to crush and take the juice out of the fruits.

T'Challa sat down, and Natasha got off his shoulder, the girls washed her hands, and served both of them a glass of juice.

Natasha hesitantly looked at T'Challa, who blinked in affirmation. She took a sip, and made a weird face, the juice was definitely sour, and Bucky knew, she doesn't like sour things.

T'Challa took the glass from her, and gave her a berry, which she ate happily. He, then sipped the juice from the same glass, as per tradition.

The crowd then moved towards a large fountain, the marble of which was very high.

T'Challa picked Natasha up, with his hands on her waist, and got her on the marble. He himself climbed without difficulty.

The crowd left them all alone there, and Bucky clenched his hand into a tight fist, knowing that the upcoming sight would hurt his soul.

Natasha lay down on the marble top, and T'Challa took some water in his hands, and poured some drops on her face, moving down to her neck, and then her belly.

Bucky gritted his teeth, his forehead creased, his breaths accelerated.

T'Challa descended on her, and kissed her belly, tracing her belly button. She went all red, looking all the more beautiful.

Bucky couldn't take it anymore, he punched the tree again, and it shook badly, leaves falling with fruits, he turned and walked away, unable to bear the sight.

****

"Steve!!! " Sam yell, running towards him, "look at this" he placed a newspaper in his hand.

Steve's eyes widened at the newspaper's bold letters.

Ex-Avenger Natasha Romanoff, the famous Black Widow, engaged to Wakandan King T'Challa.   
According to Wakandan local media, Natasha Romanoff is now engaged to their King T'Challa, also known as the Black Panther. The couple, met a few weeks back while signing the accords, and T'Challa and Miss. Romanoff fought together against the runaway Team Captain America, however she supposedly turned sides and helped the opposite team. T'Challa being the one reporting her betrayal. How tables turned? Even we are curious.   
The couple is set to get married after 3 months, on the start of new year of Wakandan calender. 

Steve forgot to breathe, until Sam shook him.

"Unbelievable, isn't it" he said.

Steve nodded, there was a lump in his throat, that he tried to swallow.

"I hope.. uhm... I am so glad she found her happiness, finally " he managed to say.

"But I don't understand this, when did they fall in love? Wasn't she on the run too? " Sam rubbed his head.

"Maybe he found her, apologized and proposed, T'Challa is a gentleman, she must be so happy" Steve said, with a faint smile. He was happy, but something in his heart hurt, gave him nausea.

"Brother?" Sam put a hand on his shoulder, "Are you sure? I mean.. " Sam didn't know if to voice his words or not, but Steve understood.

"Of course, I am very happy for my friend, she deserves to get all the happiness in the world, I am so glad T'Challa looked beyond her weaknesses and at her beautiful soul, so glad that he loves her, and doesn't care about past and future" Steve said, as his heart hurt.

"Yeah, maybe" Sam said, he understood that Steve needed some time alone, and left the room.

Steve came out, with a backpack on his shoulder.

"Let's go" he said.

"Where? " Sam asked surprised.

"Wakanda, of course" Steve said, "We should pay her a visit, she deserves this".

Sam nodded, and they both set off for Wakanda.

****

Finally!!! Steve is finally going to see her. Oh Steve, you have no idea what she is going through. Please save her fast. And Bucky, man up and do something, you should know she is a master at faking everything. T'Challa, uhm, well.. he might be creepy, but his feelings for her are genuine, you'll all see later. How was the chapter? Do give your reviews.


	7. Part 7

Natasha went back to her room, with T'Challa accompanying her. She took the jewelry off, and he stood behind her.

He took her waist and turned her, her hands going to his chest.

"I am so glad that you are trying to adjust, you don't know how much this means to me Natalia" he said stroking her cheek.

"T'Challa, I.. I think you don't know, but... I.. the KGB.. they... they sterilized me, as graduation ceremony, so that my focus isn't deviated... I.. I cannot give you any heirs" she said, hesitantly.

"I know, I don't care, we will go for surrogacy, there are plenty women who would do it for us" he said.

She looked away, her last chance of freedom was gone too. He just wanted her, by hook or by crook. Over these two weeks, she realized, he had grown obsessed with her. The fact that she stung him to let Steve and Bucky escape made his mind go crazy. Otherwise, he wouldn't have forced her, might have proposed properly.

According to Wakandan tradition, the King cannot loose his virginity before marriage, and so she was safe, until then. He, however, made out with her a lot, even against her will at times, but then she had stopped protesting, since she knew she had no choice.

He kissed her cheeks, and then her neck, moving to the valley of her breasts. His hands tracing the skin of her neck, her arms, her back, and her waist.

Until there was a knock on the door, and he had to leave, for some important work.

Natasha sat down, and face palmed. If only there was a silver lining in this dark cloud.

Just then, Bucky entered her room, and locked the door.

"James!!! " She shouted, but he rushed to her and silenced her with his hand on her mouth.

"Why are you doing this? I am dead sure you are faking all this! I know you inside out Natalia, you do not love that guy, you love me" he said with gritted teeth.

Natasha punched him in the stomach and moved away.

"I don't love you, I never can, I never will, get out before I get you arrested for trying to molest the queen" she said bitterly.

"Natalia" he grabbed her wrist and pulled her close, she hit his chest, for a moment, old sparks lid. She was lost in his eyes, as he held her close to himself.

"Go on, get me arrested" he said, "let me see if you can do that"

Tears developed in her eyes, she tried to say something, but he silenced her with his finger, "its okay, don't say anything, just nod, if you love me".

She didn't, because she didn't love him. Her heart was already lost, and she was herself unaware of its whereabouts.

"Why can't you just admit ?" he asked angrily.

She didn't reply, she had nothing to admit, she was helpless.

"James, I am serious, I want to get married to T'Challa, he makes me happy, treats me like a queen. So, please, for old times sake, stop meeting me like this, I do not love you, I swear" she said.

Bucky's heart broke yet again, he didn't say anything else, and moved away from her, leaving the room with back steps.

Natasha broke down on the floor.

****

Steve and Sam landed on the Wakandan grounds, disguised.

"It would be tough to enter the palace" Sam said.

"No, T'Challa gave me a card to show, they'll let us in" Steve stated

They walked towards the castle, but they found Bucky wandering in the markets, with his hands in fists, his forehead creased, his eyes narrowed .

"Bucky!! " Steve called out for him.

Bucky saw him, and rushed to them.

"Steve! Oh Thank God! " Bucky said, giving him a tight hug.

"Bucky? Why are you? You were supposed to be frozen" Steve asked confused.

"They are working on my mind, screw that Steve, its Natalia, we need to save her" Bucky said.

"Save? What do you mean Buck? " Steve asked confused and worried.

"She is faking it Steve, I know when she does that, she is a professional spy, she is a huge fake, she isn't happy, I don't know why she is doing it, but she isn't happy, she can't marry him Steve, because she loves me , we love each other Steve, she is my Natalia" Bucky yell.

Steve's heart sank, on hearing that she loved Bucky, but when, how?

"Buck? You both love each other? But you both barely know each other" Steve asked confused.

"Its a long story, come I'll tell you on our way, we need to stay hidden" he said.

Steve and Sam followed Bucky, towards the palace.

******  
Steve's here!! 


	8. Part 8

Natasha headed to the garden, after breakfast. T'Challa was busy with something, so she didn't see him after he left the previous day.

She was alone in the garden, with a cool breeze blowing her hair, her feet bare on the wet ground, the atmosphere soft and serene, peaceful.

Since he was not there to instruct, she put on clothes of her choice, though the wardrobe was completely filled with what he wanted. Still, she was glad to decide for her own self, and wore a simple blue dress, knee length, sleeveless.

She walked on the grass, and then closed her eyes, opening her arms wide to feel the cool breeze.

She was breathing in and out, heavily, taking in as much of fresh air as possible, until her heart almost stopped at the sound of her most favorite voice. She stepped back, holding her heart, and forgetting to breathe.

"Natasha! " Steve called, his voice full of concern.

Natasha got tears in her eyes when she turned to face him, he was standing at a little distance.

Unable to bear the over flow of emotions, she ran, she ran as fast as she could, she never ran this fast before, but her feet just flew her to him. And she wrapped her arms around his neck, falling into his arms.

He hugged her back, as tightly as she did, her fast beating heart, got in sync with his. Their breaths got heavier, then slowed down, together.

She had her eyes closed, but tears still escaped, her chest crushed to his, her arms tight around his shoulders and neck. His arms tight around her torso.

Her breaths turned to silent sobs, and Steve felt it, he rubbed her back gently.

"Nat!! Hey Nat, please" he spoke finally, after a long time of silent hugging.

She started crying now, her cries piercing his heart, her tears slicing his soul.

"Nat, stop it, Nat! " he caressed her hair with love, but she cried louder, as if she was waiting for him to listen to her, to share her sorrows.

"Steve! " she finally managed to say between her cries, "Steve.. I.. "

"Hey Nat.. Nat" he moved back, and took her face into his hands.

"Look at me" he said, wiping her tears with his fingers, and moving her hair away from her face, "hey, I am here, stop crying Nat"

She couldn't stop, she kept crying, he pulled her back, her head on his chest, close to his heart, his hand still on her face, the other around her shoulder. Her hands clutching on his shirt.

"Nat! Stop crying Nat" he said, but her cries got louder, and she broke down on the floor, Steve sat down with her, trying to stop her, wiping her tears, rubbing her back. When nothing worked, he wrapped his arm around her waist, and cradled her to his chest. She held his shirt, and kept sobbing, her head lying on his chest.

He carried her to the tree with a sitting area on its side, and sat down, placing her between his legs. She wrapped her other arm around his waist, and continued sobbing, and he continued rubbing her back, and caressing her hair.

She stopped sobbing, her breaths became normal, but she didn't speak a word, she remained silent, listening to his heartbeat. And he understanding her condition, didn't say word either, he just held her close, wrapping his arm around her waist, and placing his hand on her cheek.

They stayed like that for more then an hour, until Steve sneezed, and Natasha sat up properly.

"Bless you" she said.

"Oh Nat" he said, they both hugged each other again.

"Oh Steve! I can't tell you.. I just can't tell you how grateful I am to see you" she said.

"Same here Nat, same here" he said.

They moved back, and he kissed her forehead, filling Natasha's body with warmth. She wanted to be touched this way, with love, not with lust, with care, not desperation.

"Are you.. are you alright? " he asked.

"No, no.. Steve" she hugged him again, "I am not alright, I can never be alright, how can you expect a girl who is being forced into a marriage to be alright? " she said sobbing yet again.

"Forced? " Steve asked shocked, rubbing her back again, "Natasha, tell me everything "

"Steve.. I" she faced him, "I was in France, running, empty stomach for days, and I ran into T'Challa, and fainted, he brought me here, and he... he was acting so weird, touching me, kissing me.. and then he said if I didn't marry him he would kill James.. so I.. " she said in one breath.

"I don't love him Steve, I don't want this marriage, I want to be free of this new cage" she said desperately.

"Nat, nat" Steve tried to calm her, putting his hands on her shoulders, "calm down"

"I hate it when he touches me, I hate his kisses, I hate myself when he touches me, Steve.. he says he loves me.. he is a liar, he is just obsessed with me.. I don't want to be his wife, I don't want to be a queen.. I just want to be myself" she continued.

"Hey, Nat, calm down its okay, I am here now, no one would force you into anything " he said, his hands on her neck.

"Promise? " she asked innocently.

"Promise " he replied.

She hugged him again, her head on his chest, and they stayed silent for a little while again.

"So?.. its true then" he said slowly.

"What? What's true? " she asked.

"That you still love Bucky" he said.

Natasha couldn't believe her ears, how did he? She realized that Bucky must have told him about it. Her heart sank, there was no way she would exit one mess and land into another.

She moved away from him and stood up, facing him properly, her tears dried up, her face now showing signs of anger.

"I do not love James Buchanan Barnes" she said loud and clear.

****  
Romanogers, finally!!! I hope I did justice to their meeting as I imagined. I wanted it to be soulful, please give reviews. And Steve, why do you jump on conclusions. Anyways, I am excited for the next chapter, you people, enjoy the suspense.


	9. Part 9

Natasha was burning with anger now, Steve got up and tried to calm her but she stepped back. 

"I will say this for the last time Steve Grant Rogers" She said firmly, "I do not love James Buchanan Barnes, I disgust him. I absolutely hate that person, I loathe him more then T'Challa" she said bitterly, Steve's expressions changed.

"Yeah, you want to know why? Let me tell you, the guy you call your best friend is indeed worst then T'Challa. T'Challa is obsessed with me, his father died, and the girl, he developed an attraction for, stung him to help the guy who supposedly killed his father, I can understand his mental state, but James? He is filthy, I thought what he had done to me back then was under the spell of hydra, but no, now that he remembers yet he thinks I love him? Instead of feeling guilty and miserable, he wants me to love him? Tell your friend Captain Rogers, I can love T'Challa any day over him" she burst.

"Nat!.. Calm down, I didn't know, I didn't even know you both knew each other, you never told me" Steve said.

"Yes, I don't blame you, and I didn't tell you because I wanted to get rid of those horrible memories. I didn't want you to think ill of your best friend, I thought he did it under influence, and he has changed. " she said.

"Nat, what did he?" Steve tried to say, but stopped.

"I cannot tell you, ask him, I don't want to live those moments again" she said, tears flowing again from her eyes.

"Just listen to this very clearly Steve" she said, her voice heavy, " I don't love James, I don't love T'Challa, or Bruce, or any other guy you can think of. Except Clint who is my brother, or Fury who is a father figure to me.. and... and Tony.. well we all love Tony.. he is adorable.. but.. he and I.. we have a special bond.. sibling like.. so, forget it.. just understand this clearly I do not love them" she said, sitting down on a rock as she finished, and wiping her tears.

"Natasha" Steve said hesitantly, "why.. " he walked close to her, "if you don't love Bucky? Why did you agree to marry T'Challa to save his life? " he asked.

Natasha fake smiled, and looked up at him, "Why do you think I let you both escape that day Steve? " she asked.

Steve understood, but he wanted her to say it.

"He is your friend" she said getting up, "he means the world to you, if anything happens to him you would break down.. and I can't afford to see that.. because " her voice was so heavy, she could barely speak.

"Because? " he asked, forgetting to breathe.

"Because.. Because I.. Love... you" she said stepping close to him and looking directly into his eyes.

Silence. No one spoke, only the sound of cool breeze and their breaths could be heard, their ears ringing with the sound of their hearts.

Anger, pain, sorrow, pity, all emotions were lifted, gone. And remained only love, immense love, that they both felt for each other, yet never spoke.

Steve moved forward, and taking her neck, he slammed his lips on hers, taking her lower lip in his mouth and sucking it, their tongues stroked, and they indulged into a deep, passionate kiss. 

They went on kissing madly, he held her waist, and pulled her closer into his body, deepening the kiss. She had her hands on his shoulders, tracing up to his neck and back.

They both hit a tree, and Steve pinned her to the trunk, his hand going to her hip, lifting his dress up, while his other hand moved the stripe of her dress down.

Her hands made way to his shirt and she pulled it off him, breaking the kiss only to get it off his head. He didn't have to break it, he just unzipped her dress and it fell to the ground.

He carried her behind some dense bushes, and pinned her below himself, pulling her undergarments away.   
Only then he broke the kiss, and started kissing her cheeks, her neck, nibbling on it softly. His touch wasn't soft, wasn't gentle like T'Challa, it was brutal, but she loved it, she loved being bitten by his teeth, she loved his harshness on her. He sucked on her skin, kissed her breasts, her belly, bit it, and sucked again. And then parting her thighs, he went for it.

He had never done it before, he had been a virgin all his life. But right now, in this moment, he couldn't control himself. Desperation, possessiveness, and realization of love got him crazy.

She moaned heavily as he entered her.

"I love you too" he said, looking directly into her eyes, "I have always loved you". She smiled at him, and he started kissing her all over again, throughout her body.

They made love, several times, in broad daylight, in an open garden. But luckily no one found them.

She was bruised head to toe, her lips swollen with his kisses, marks of his love all over her body.

When he was very exhausted, he brought her clothes back, helped her put them on, and lay by her side.

"I'll take you away Nat, I promise" he said, kissing her hand.

He was here, he was with his her, he loved her, he made love to her. She had all she wanted, and if in that moment she had died, she wouldn't regret it for a second.

******  
Sorry T'Challa and Bucky, but Natasha only belongs to Steve. They are together, they are one. Anyways what do you think would happen now? How would Steve save his Nat from T'Challa's obsessiveness? And what would they do with Bucky? Do give your reviews.


	10. Part 10

"What now? " Natasha asked, as she lay in Steve's arms, and he stroke her hair with love.

"I don't know, I can't think of anything " Steve said.

She looked at him, and sat up, leaning on his chest, "I will do the thinking now, I just wanted a motivation " she said with a smile.

"No, Natasha, there's no way you are going back in there, I can't stand him laying a finger on you.. " Steve said possessively but Natasha silenced him with her finger.

"Shsh, I have been touched by many men before you Steve.. does it matter? " she asked.

He moved his head in negative, "then it shouldn't matter now, I was a spy, seducing and killing was part of my job, just think I am still doing that job" she continued, "but remember, my heart, my soul, and my body, all belong only to you" she said, tracing his neck with her finger, "I respond, only to your touch".

Steve smiled and pulled her into a kiss, a long passionate kiss.

They moved away, but remained close, "I will enter the palace as a friend then, we have to work it out, cleverly " he said, moving her hair away from her face.

"Okay, the supposed to be Queen, is waiting to get disloyal" she said, being the girl Steve knew.

"I love you" he said, proudly.

"I love you too" she said.

Steve kissed her forehead, "Time to separate, for a while" he said, as they got up.

"For a while" she said.

They hugged each other, and then she started to walk away, glancing back at him once again and smiling.

"I have no reason to be trapped now T'Challa" she said to herself, "Beware of the widow's bite".

****

Natasha went back to her room, took a long hot water bath, changed into fully covered clothes, and lay down to sleep after a stomach full meal.

T'Challa returned late at night, and came to check on her, usually, she is awake whenever he comes, she seldom slept, her nightmares haunted her. But that day, she was sleeping peacefully, as he walked in on her.

He was surprised, to see her so calm and in deep slumber. Her hair spread on the pillow, her arm holding onto the quilt that was up to her neck. She looked so beautiful, T'Challa's heart ached, knowing that she was never happy because of him.

He stroke her face gently, moving her hair away from her face, and then gently touched her cheek with the back of his fingers.

She didn't move, she was in deep sleep. He smiled and sat down beside her bed, pulling a chair. He didn't want to disturb her by sitting close to her. He took a bottle of champagne, and started drinking, staring at her all he while. He didn't sleep, he just stayed there all night, staring at her beauty.

Natasha woke up, a little late that usual. The room appeared brighter to her, maybe because she was happy, and everything appeared beautiful after her meeting with Steve. She sat up and stretched, moving her hand through her hair.

Rubbing her eyes, she turned, and saw T'Challa, sleeping on the chair. His legs spread wide, his head resting on the back of the chair, uncomfortably.

"Oh God! " she said. She got out of the bed, and stood by his chair.

"Your highness.. good morning " she said, but he didn't move.

"T'Challa" she called, but he didn't even flinch. Sighing heavily, she put her hand on his shoulder.

***

I didn't mean to end this as a cliffhanger, but it was uploaded half, Oh God, anyways I have to re-write what came next, sorry for the inconvenience.


	11. Part 11

Natasha put her hand on his shoulder, and shook him a little. 

He opened his eyes and blinked. 

"Good morning your highness" she said again. 

"Good morning, oh Natalia" he took her hand in his and kissed it gently, pulling her and settling her on his leg, he held her waist.   
His hand touched the area where Steve had bitten her, and she felt a stinging pain that made her smile, Steve's mark was more prominent then his touch. 

"You were sleeping so calmly, so peaceful, looking so beautiful, I couldn't leave" he said, stroking her hair. 

"It's okay" she said. 

He pulled her head down to kiss her lips, but she resisted. 

"Uh, I had a trauma in the shower yesterday, my lips are tender " she said, confidently. 

"Oh! They do look swollen" he said, he glanced down, and was disappointed to see the high neck that she wore. 

"Why the high neck? " he asked. 

"I was in the garden, so, avoiding the bug bites " she said. 

"Very well" he said, "Take care my queen" he said. 

She got off his lap, and he walked away, "I'll see you later" he said. 

She nodded with a smile, her smile was different, it wasn't a dull one, it was very bright, and that made his heart skip several beats. 

"Be ready for the grand ball tomorrow " he said, before leaving. 

****

"You did what? " Sam asked for the third time. 

"I told you " Steve replied. 

"You... you.. in the open? In his garden? With his supposed queen? " Sam almost shouted. 

"She is mine" Steve said firmly. 

"Oh yeah, what happened to.. she deserves to be a queen? " Sam imitated him

"Sam! Stop it, anyways don't tell any of this to Bucky" he said. 

"Course I won't, gosh, its so exciting, love affair with the helpless queen, its so... fairytale like" Sam said. 

"Sam!!! Enough! We need to think of ways to enter the palace, as friends" Steve said annoyed. 

"Oh that's easy, we'll just say we are there to congratulate them" Sam said. 

Steve sighed, thinking how he didn't go for the easy one. 

"T'Challa is dense, if he had some sense he would understand she did it for you, its all over her face when she is with you, but of course, even you are too dense to see it" Sam said. 

"Yeah? You knew? And you didn't bother telling me? " Steve asked. 

"Well I wanted her to realize first, she is one crazy lady, just when I thought she would confess, she started wasting time with Banner, and then joined hands with Tony, how stupid, but when she let you escape.. oh my shipper heart" Sam made many faces as he spoke. 

"You are crazy" Steve said. 

"Not as crazy as you both" Sam rolled his eyes, "Now, let's send him the mail of our arrival".

Steve nodded. 

*****

Natasha changed her clothes after taking a bath. Her marks were fading but were still tender. The marks on her neck were not much revealing so she put on a normal shirt. 

She was combing her hair, when the door opened. She sighed, she didn't want to deal with T'Challa again. 

But her horror was bigger, it was Bucky. 

"How many times have I told you? Stay away from me" She yell at him, "This is the last time I am saying this James, if you keep on with this, I'll tell T'Challa".

Bucky pulled her from her arms, and pinned her to the wall. 

"I have told Steve everything, he is here, he will help me win you back" he yell at her. 

"No one can help you James, no one, I hate you from all of my heart" she said. 

"Stop saying that " he said, clutching on her waist tightly, she gasped in pain. 

His eyes widened, he pulled her shirt up to see a deep mark on her waist. 

"What the hell? " his eyes reddened. 

She smirked, "Marks of love, from the love of my life " she said proudly. 

"Natalia" he shouted, punching hard on the wall beside her with his metal arm. 

"Leave me alone James, I am not yours, I was never yours" she said with gritted teeth. 

Bucky moved back, but then got closer, the impact scared her. 

"You will be mine" he said with anger, "You have always been mine"

He got close to her, his lips brushed hers. She got tears in her eyes, and closed them. She felt his lips on hers, and then remembered Steve.

"I am not yours" she said in anger, and kicked him hard. He fell on the floor.

"No get out of this room instantly, or I will call my fiance" she shouted.

Bucky saw the Fury in her eyes, she was burning.

He got up, "I will have you Natalia" he said.

"You wish" she said.

He walked out of the door, leaving her fuming in anger.

"I belong only to one person" she said to herself, "no one can force me anymore. No one!!" she said.

She sat down on her bed, "What kind of a king leaves his queen unprotected? " she asked herself. Then shrugged, on calling herself his queen. 

"I am Steve's only Steve's" she convinced herself, patting her heart. 

"Be strong, this isn't worse then the red room, I'll get out this one" she said to calm herself. 

She lay down, and closed her eyes, thinking of Steve, to get rid of all other annoying thoughts. 

*****

Bucky is going crazy.. and T'Challa, well Nat knows how to deal with him. Aww to the possesive Steve. So what do you think would happen now? With Steve entering the palace? What if T'Challa finds out? Do give your reviews.


	12. 12

Natasha was fast asleep, lost in beautiful dreams, when she felt something on her cheek.

"Lemme sleep" she said, a bit rudely.

"Natalia, wake up" a deep voice said.

She recognized the voice, and opened her voice, T'Challa was sitting by her side, his fingers caressing her cheek.

"Uh.. T'Challa.. I mean.. your highness.. what.. " she quickly sat up, adjusting her covers.

"Get ready fast Natalia, we have to go for the bathing ceremony" he said.

"The what?? " she asked, shocked, with wide open eyes.

"The bathing ceremony, in the royal lake, come on, get your tribal dress on, we need to hurry" he said.

She tried to control her disgust, and simply nodded.

"I'll be back in ten minutes, be ready" he said.

He rushed out.

"Oh God!! Not again" she face palmed. Getting up, she put the tribal clothes on, and after brushing her teeth and washing her face, waited for T'Challa.

He came back, "let's go" he said.

She followed him out, and they were soon by the so called royal lake.

They were surrounded by a huge crowd, all of them cheering, wearing tribal clothes.

"I know these rituals are a bit uncomfortable for you my queen, but these are traditions being followed for centuries, I cannot do anything against them" he said.

She nodded, what could she do either?

An old man said some words, which she didn't understand at all, and then, T'Challa picked her up in his arms. She closed her eyes, hating his touch, hating holding onto him, hating everything.

The old man kept saying something, and T'Challa stepped into the water, carrying her along. Slowly, he was waist down into the lake. He walked in further, until they were submerged into it completely.

She opened her eyes in the lake, when he put her back on her feet, and bowed down. She was confused, holding her breath. He took some sand in his hand, and applied it over his chest. Then picked some more, and applied it slowly over her neck, moving his hand over chest, her blouse was full with sand, and then he moved his hand over her belly.

She wanted to throttle him then and there, but couldn't, so she just stood there like a statue.

He picked her up again, and moved out of the water. They both took a heavy breath. The crowd cheered happily.

He carried her towards a small hut, made of bamboo sticks, where two females awaited them. He settled her on a chair, made of stone, and moved away.

The females took two large buckets, full of water, and started pouring it over her head. She closed her eyes, feeling the cold water on her.

All the while, T'Challa stared at her, desperately.

She was all clean, when they finished, and opened her eyes. T'Challa smiled at her. The females left the hut, and he came close to her, taking her hand, he pulled her up, and grabbed her waist.

"You look so beautiful, Natalia" he said, stroking her weight hair. He traced her lower lip with his thumb, applying a little pressure.

No, no, no, I belong to Steve, she thought, her heart yell, but she couldn't say it out loud, it was not the right time.

He kissed her lips, gently, because she didn't kiss him back. He moved down to kiss her neck, hugging her waist, he pulled her head and dug his head in the valley of her breasts.

His fingers traced her curves, and he pinned her to the wall, moving down to kiss her belly.

Tears developed in her eyes, she only wanted Steve to touch her, to kiss her, but she couldn't do anything, she needed a proper plan, before she did anything, because no matter what, he was too powerful.

She got scared, when his hands held the strings of her blouse.   
No!!! Her heart yell, please, no. She couldn't let this happen, no way.

His hands moved away, from the strings, leaving them as it is, and touched her chest. She wanted to scream, but she couldn't do anything.

To stop him from going further, she put a huge stone on her heart, and moved her hands over his neck, pulling his face up, she slammed her lips on his.

He was taken by shock, when she kissed him with full force, but he was quick, he grabbed her hip, and pulled her closer.

He sat down on the chair, with her on his lap, his hands tracing her back, as they went on kissing, until they were breathless. She moved her head, and he kissed her neck again, moving down. This was the longest time they ever made out, and the first time she played her part.

She scratched his shoulders with her fingers, as he kissed the base of her neck.

Their was a knock on the door.

"I instructed for no disturbance" he said, repeating it in Wakandan.

"Sorry" the voice said, "but important people have arrived to see the king"

"Okay" T'Challa replied, the man probably left.

"I am sorry my Queen, but I have to go " he said, apologetically.

"Its okay" she replied, relieved of the torture.

He wrapped a sheet around her, and walked her out, leaving her to the bedroom.

"The grand ball, tonight, be ready my Queen" he said

"Of course" she replied.

He gave her another kiss on the lips, and walked away, she entered her room.

And all the while, Bucky had been watching, even when they were inside the hut, he kept an eye.

"I will kill you T'Challa, you have laid hands on my woman, you need to die", he said in anger.

"You belong with me Natalia, only me" he said with gritted teeth, and followed T'Challa.

***  
Poor Nat, she is suffering so bad. And Bucky


	13. Part 13

Natasha was inside the shower, crying violently. The water washed her tears, but he heart ached. She felt sick, she felt disgusted, she felt as if she betrayed Steve.

She rubbed her body, and her lips. How could she let him kiss her? How could she kiss him. back? She belonged to Steve, only to Steve.

Heartbroken, she sat down on the shower floor, wrapping her arms around her knees, and continued to sob.

"Please forgive me Steve" she said, putting her head on her arms.

She remained in the shower, for hours, until there was a knock on the door.

"Queen Natalia, please come out, are you alright? " a female voice called in her Wakandan accent.

"Yeah.. yeah I am fine" Natasha replied, in her broken voice.

"Queen Natalia, please come and eat something, the king is starting to worry, you have been in there for long" she said.

Natalia made a disgusted face, she didn't want to deal with T'Challa now, and make excuses about her time in the shower.

"I am coming, just go" She told the female servant.

"As you say my queen" she said and left.

Natasha stood up, wiped her face, and drying herself, she wrapped a towel and walked out. To her horror, T'Challa was waiting for her.

"Natalia! " he said jumping from the bed, and reaching for her neck, she stepped back, but he still got hold of her waist.

"What happened? Why were you in there for so long? " he asked worryingly . His hand caressed her neck gently.

"I.. I had some allergy, with that.. sand.. so.. I was just trying to wash it off properly " she lied, confidently, lying was never hard for her, honesty was.

"Oh, I'm sorry...you have such delicate skin" he said, moving his fingers over her neck.

"Anyways, you must be so hungry, I brought food for you" he said. She fake smiled.

"I'll have it" she said, praying that he leaves soon.

"Okay, eat well my queen, I'll see you at night, for the ball" he said, giving her a kiss on her cheek.

He turned to leave, and she sighed in relief, but stopped mid way.

"I.. " he smiled, "have a surprise for you, I am sure you will be very happy" he said.

Natasha raised her eyebrows at him, he came back to her, "Be ready to be surprised my beautiful queen" he said, grabbing her neck, and placing a long kiss on it. Her hands were in fists, wanting to punch him bad. He smiled at her again, and taking one good look at her wet body, he finally left.

She went back to the shower, threw her towel, and turned the tap on.

"I hate you so much" she said, rubbing her skin so bad, it became all red.

She dressed up inside, and then left the shower.

"Wonder what surprise he has for me now? " she said to herself, biting on her toast, "a dress up ceremony now maybe, after which he can make out" she made a bad face, as if her food was sour.

Finally, she could rest, for some time, but alas! The ladies entered her room soon after she finished breakfast which she had almost at the time of lunch.

"What? " she asked annoyed.

"Sorry to disturb you my queen, but we are here to dress you up, for the grand ball" the one on the front said.

Natasha noticed, they all had something in their hands.

"Now? " she asked.

"The preparations would take time" the servant said. Annoyed, she still nodded.

They started working on her, applying makeup, doing her hair, and then they unpacked the dress she was supposed to wear, and helped her get into it.

It was a a long, flowing red dress, with no sleeves or stripes. Tight on her chest and belly, but flowing beautiful with frills downwards. It was a perfect ball dress, the one for princesses to wear.

Her hair fell on her back, they had curled and beautified them, her dark makeup, everything added up to her beauty.

"You look so beautiful my queen" the leading Lady said. Natasha smiled, she appreciated herself in the mirror, but her heart sank, because she didn't want to be seen, touched or kissed by T'Challa, she didn't want to look beautiful for him. She wanted everything to be for Steve.

It was dusk, by the time they were done. They brought some appetizers for to eat, and then, adjusting and retouching her makeup, they left.

Natasha stared at herself, in the mirror, and smiled. She had never dressed up like this before, she was never treated as a normal girl, she never had dreams to become a princess. But today, she was queen, and she absolutely hated it.

"Beautiful " she heard T'Challa say, she turned to face him. Her heartbeat raced. He was also dressed well, in a tux.

"You look so perfect, so gorgeous, I can't... " he raised his hand to touch her, but didn't, smiling.

"Come, we are getting late, the guests await us" he said. She was shocked at his behavior, but nodded.

He held his hand out for her to take, she placed her hand on his, and walked out with him. He didn't grab her waist, or pull her close, just held her hand all the way, and she couldn't be more grateful.

"Time for your surprise, my Queen" he said, she looked at him confused. Instead of walking towards the ball room, he took her inside another. Her heartbeat rang in her ears, she was scared to death, horrible ideas circling her mind.

"Your surprise my beloved Queen" he said, pushing the door open.

Natasha entered the room, and he heart skipped several beats. As she saw a man standing, in a perfect black suit, with his back facing her, his hands folded behind him, his posture erect.

"St.. Steve? " she said, hyperventilating.

He turned to face her, and gave her an assuring smile.

*****  
Oh T'Challa, stop it will you!! But Natasha is finally with her Steve. The next chapter, oh.... its hopefully going to be very dreamy, if I am able to do it justice, as I imagined. So what do you guys think would happen? Do give your reviews.


	14. Part 14

Natasha thought nothing, she forgot where she was, she forgot what was happening, she couldn't see anything but Steve.

Without a single thought, she picked her dress up, and ran, running into Steve's arms. Wrapping her arms around his neck. He welcomed her with open arms, embracing her, his arms wrapped around her torso, and he lifted her up, off the floor, hugging her tight, and twirling, making her dress flow with her. He went on hugging her, tears dropped from her eyes, there breaths were heavy, their hearts beating against each other.

They were both lost in each other, forgetting that T'Challa was standing there, watching them.

"Best friends you see" Sam said in T'Challa's ear, to clear anything he might have in his mind.

"Yeah, we should let them alone for a moment" he said and walked out.

How stupid, Sam thought, and left too, closing the door behind him.

"Oh Steve" she said, still hugging him, "Steve.. I.. "

"Shsh Natasha, don't speak, just let me feel you" he said.

He stopped moving, and they just hugged, standing motionless, until their breaths calmed down, until their hearts slowed down, until they relaxed in each other's embrace.

They both moved back, but stood very close to each other, it had only been one day since their last meeting in the garden, but it felt like eternity had passed.

She looked into his eyes, but then lowered hers, feeling ashamed, tears flowing out.

"I.. I.. Steve I don't deserve it, I.. I kissed him back, I cheated you" she said.

He put his finger on her lips, and lifted her face up, with his thumb under her chin.

"I... love.. you" he said, intensely, and grabbing her hair, and her waist, he slammed his lips on her, kissing her deeply. Her hands were on his arms, as he was in charge, he ravished her mouth, kissing her with all his passion, taking away her pain, her guilt, her sorrow, making his mark on her, making her sure, that she was only and only his. He sucked on her lips, played with her tongue, explored her in ways she had never imagined, kissed her like no one ever had, loved her like no one ever could. In that moment, she was confident, that she belonged to him. 

He kissed her for long, until they were breathless, and then looked into her eyes, tenderly, passionately, possessively.

"You are only mine, Natasha Romanoff, only and only mine" he said.

She blushed, and smiled, he smiled back, and took her face into his hands, "Don't let anything make you feel guilty. Its my fault I am unable to protect you" he said, "But I promise, he won't touch you now, I won't let him hurt you" .

Natasha hugged him again, putting her head on his chest, and listening to his heart beat, that beat for her.

"I love you Steve" she said, softly. He held her close, "I love you too" he replied.

"Now" he said, pulling her to make her stand in front of him, and scanning her top to bottom.

"You.. look... so beautiful " he said, she blushed. His eyes, as he stared at her, showed immense love and adoration, not lust. His gaze made her feel alive, feel beautiful, not disgusted as with T'Challa. She wanted him to watch her this way, she loved every bit of it.

He moved close, and placed his lips on her again, giving her a long peck. She closed her eyes, and just lived in the moment.

Until they heard a knock on the door, and had to step away.

"Uhm guys, hurry up, before they start doubting you both" Sam said peeking in.

Steve nodded, and she blushed.

Steve held his arm out for her, and she grabbed it, smiling at him. Sam grinned widely, as they walked out together, like a royal couple, towards the ball room.

They walked in, Natasha looked at T'Challa, who smiled at them, and she sighed in relief, Sam whispered, "He is dense, D E N S E". Natasha smiled, thanking her stars for this.

T'Challa was busy with the guests, so Natasha held onto Steve.

Steve moved in front of her, and held his hand out, "May I have this dance? ", Natasha was shocked, because she knew what this meant to him.

She instantly put her hand in his, and he grabbed her waist, she put her hand on his shoulder, and they joined the dancing crowd.

Steve didn't know much about dancing, he just moved with the music, but Natasha, a trained ballerina, was in sync with the music.

"Is this your first dance since 1945?" she asked teasingly, although she knew the answer very well.

"You know it is" he said.

"Then let me guide you " she said. Steve then followed her movements, as she flew with the music, like a free bird, her dress flowing beautifully with her. He took her hand, and made her twirl, then caught her back. Their heartbeats in sync, their movements getting beautiful with evey passing second.

He lifted her off ground, twisted her, turned her, bend her, doing all dance steps gracefully. And she was happy, very happy to be with him, so much that she forgot what and where she was. She only enjoyed the dance, with the love of her life.

"You are one talented dancer" he said.

"And you are a fast learner" she replied.

They kept flowing with the music, smiling and enjoying as long as it lasted.

The music changed, and their moment was interrupted.

"Captain, can I have my queen back? " T'Challa said in his heavy voice.

Natasha's heartbeat raced, as T'Challa held his hand out for her. No, she didn't want to be held by him, not now, not ever.

Steve stepped up, standing in between her and T'Challa, guarding her behind himself, as he put his hand on her, holding her back, but close.

"Your highness, you have been with her for days, and.. you will" Steve gritted his teeth, and clenched his fist, "have her.. for.. so.. can I have my friend to myself, tonight? " Steve's voice was very polite, but his muscles were so tense, Natasha knew that if T'Challa refused, Steve would have his way in an other manner.

"But the king and queen are supposed to dance together once, its tradition" T'Challa said.

Natasha stepped in, trying to ease the moment, "Its okay Steve I.. " she was about to give her hand to T'Challa, but Steve caught it mid way, and held her back.

"Tradition to dance together? No problem, you can join us, Natasha surely knows a three person dance " Steve said.

Natasha was shocked, Steve and such a clever response, she must be dreaming.

She nodded, and looked at T'Challa, who agreed hesitantly.

****  
Romanogers 


	15. Part 15

Natasha stood in the centre, with Steve on her right, and T'Challa on her left.

The music started, and T'Challa moved towards her, but Steve grabbed her waist, Natasha put her arm on Steve, while Steve held T'Challa's hand. She was trapped in between them, but only Steve held her.

They danced further, Steve twirled her, and holding both her arms from behind, she bowed at T'Challa, he reached his hands out for her, but Steve pulled her back, in his arms.

They went on dancing, with Natasha's hands, arms flying around T'Challa, but he never got to touch her, couldn't even brush her skin. He was loosing his cool, but Natasha then put her hands on his shoulders and smiled, which relaxed him. He tried to hold her, but Steve had his hands on her waist.

The dance went on and on, with T'Challa only trying to touch her, her hair brushed his face as she flew past him, she occasionally put her hands on his shoulders, and only once, she held his collar and pulled him close, so close, but before her skin to touch his, Steve pulled her away.

Their dance ended, with Natasha in Steve's arms. T'Challa looked away, but Steve stopped him from leaving.

"I am sorry your highness, when we dance, we forget everything else" he said.

"Its okay Captain, people forget everything when with their best friend, I am just glad you brought such a huge smile on my queen's face" he replied.

Steve's blood boiled at hearing the word 'my'. He breathed fast. Natasha rubbed his back, without anyone noticing.

"You both have fun, I will attend my guests " T'Challa said and walked away.

"Can we go out somewhere? " Natasha asked innocently. Steve pulled her closer into his body, "of course" he said.

Natasha smiled, and they both left the ball room.

"Stop worrying now, I am here, you won't have to suffer anymore " he said, stroking her hair gently, as they stood behind a pillar, in a deserted corridor.

"I know" she said smiling, she tip toed and gave him a long kiss on the lips. He held her gently, feeling her softness, taking in her aroma.

"Steve, what if he finds out? " she asked worried again.

"Nat!! I told you not to worry" he said.

"Steve, I'm scared, all this.. I just want to escape" she said.

"We will, but with dignity, now don't cry" he said wiping her tears, which she didn't even realize. 

Steve descended on her, and kissed her neck softly, she closed her eyes, feeling his lips on her skin, taking the feeling in. He licked her skin, with love, sucked on it, his hands tracing her curves as gently as he could.

Natasha just felt him, standing motionless,he hands on his arms, moving with him.

They were lost in their world, until they heard some footsteps.

"Some one's coming Steve" she said, he nodded, and stepped ahead to see.

Natasha followed behind him, he had his hand around her, in a protective way.

"Bucky?" Steve said, facing the intruder.

"Oh Steve" Bucky said grinning widely, "Thank you..thanks a lot for bringing her out" he said.

Natasha clutched Steve's arm tightly, Steve's hold tightened too, as Bucky moved forward.

"Bucky!" Steve said, putting a hand on his chest to stop him, "Stay away from her" he said firmly.

"Why?" Bucky asked, "I love her Steve, she is mine"

Natasha's breaths got uneven, she fumed with anger.

"Buck, stay away from her" Steve said.

"Steve? Why are you coming in between us?" he asked in anger.

Natasha was moving forward to give him a piece of mind, but Steve held her back.

"Bucky! Just stay away from her, she doesn't love you" Steve said, as calmly as he could.

"Steve!! Out of my way" Bucky tried to reach her, but Steve pushed him away so hard, he fell on the floor.

"Steve?!! " Bucky got up, " No! No, you cannot have your eyes on my Natalia, she is mine" he yell.

Steve pushed him back, "Its up to her to decide Buck, no one has the right to force her" he said 

Natasha was panting, she was heartbroken , two best friends were fighting because of her, punching each other.

She couldn't take it anymore, so she ran away.

"Nat!" Steve called behind her, but she was gone.

" I wont forgive you for this Buck!" Steve shouted.

"Neither would I, you have no business between us, she is mine ever since we met, since she was only fifteen. I will have her back, by hook or by crook" Bucky said and walked away.

Natasha went running, tears flowing out of her eyes, she was unaware of everything else, her emotions were all over the place.

She almost tripped over her long dress, but was held back in time by a pair of strong hands.

"Natalia? " he said confused.

She didn't look up to see who it was, she was too broken, without thinking, she wrapped her arms around the person's chest and hugged him, crying her heart out.

"I hate myself, I just want to die" she said, so broken, her cries pierced his heart.

"Natalia!! Stop crying " he said, gently stroking her hair, "tell me, who hurt my queen"

She didn't reply, she just kept crying, and fell to the floor, he sat down with her, holding her close.

"Say something my queen, anything, just stop crying " he said, his voice so different, so loving, full of genuine care for her.

She kept sobbing, until she heard some one's running steps.

"Nat!! " Steve said, breathlessly.

She looked up at him, realizing that she was in T'Challa's embrace, she quickly moved away, and stood up.

"Captain! What have you done? Why is my queen so sad all of a sudden" he asked in anger.

Steve looked at Natasha, his heart broken, Natasha shook her head, she wanted to explain.

"Ask her yourself" Steve said, and walked away.

"Steve!! " she called after him, but he walked away too quickly, leaving her shattered.

T'Challa came to her, and wrapped his arm around her waist, "Come, my queen, it has been a long day" he said, and escorted her back to her room.

****  
Poor Nat 


	16. Part 16

Natasha went inside her room, T'Challa send the servants to help her change.

She put on a purple nightie, too revealing, because she didn't have any decent ones, and she had no idea what the servants made her wear, she was just too lost.

They left the room giggling, and she sat down on the bed, hugging her legs, and resting her head on them. She didn't have anymore tears to shed, her eyes were dry now, but her heart was too full. She just couldn't take whatever happened. The worst being Steve's departure.

"Natalia" T'Challa said, she looked up at him, he had a glass of hot chocolate in his hands.

She looked away, she didn't have the strength to face him.

"Natalia, take this" he sat sitting down beside her, but she didn't respond.

"Natalia" he put her hand on her bare knee, but she quickly drew it back and stood up.

"Stay away from me, do not touch me, I don't want your fake sympathy and care" she yell at him in anger, "you can fulfill your lust later".

She was hyperventilating.

"What are you talking about?Natalia, I genuinely love you" he said.

"Don't call me Natalia, I feel sick at that name. My name is Natasha!!! Get that? And stop with your fake love, no one traps the person they love, they set them free, but you.." she got her tears back.

"Natal..I mean, Natasha, I really.. please don't say it, I really do love you, I don't really have a choice " he said trying his best to convince her.

"Thanks to you, my... " she swallowed hard, "my best friend... he just left.. "

"Me? But what did I do? " T'Challa asked confused.

Natasha had no answer, she just fell on the floor and started crying again.

He came down to sit with her, and pulled her into his arms, she tried to protest but was soon tired and kept weeping on his chest.

"I can be your friend too " T'Challa said.

She looked at him, and sat up properly, he wiped her tears with his finger, "I can be your friend, I can be anything you ask for, just don't cry like this, I cannot see tears in your eyes, my queen" he said.

She stared at him in shock, not knowing what to do and say.

"You are very precious to me, and your tears.. " he said looking at his hand, "they are more precious then any diamond, so please, don't waste these jewels" .

She looked away, and blinked, "I am sorry" he said.

She stared back at him, shocked and surprised yet again, "I did not want to force you, I really love you, but you wouldn't agree if I had proposed properly, and I cannot afford to loose you, and I am sorry if any behavior of mine hurt you "

"Its not you T'Challa, my fate has only pain written for me, I got a big proof of that" she said.

"No, no, your future is bright and beautiful, trust me, I will give you everything you deserve my queen, I promise" he said.

"Come on now" he said, standing up, he held his hand out for her, and she hesitantly took it, getting up with his help. He picked her up, and then carefully lay her on the bed, pulling the covers on her. He brought the milk back.

"Drink it, and go to sleep, I will make everything alright " he said.

She nodded, her heart wanted her to trust him. She took the glass and sipped, it was still warm and delicious. She smiled at him, and continued drinking.

He took the glass from her, "Thank you" she said, as he was about to leave.

"Pleasure is mine, my Queen, trust me" he said.

She moved forward, and hugged him, properly, her hands around his neck, he held her waist, holding her close to his body, and sighed heavily, taking in her fragrance with his deep breaths. Full of emotions, and exhausted, she didn't know when sleep took over, as she lay her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes.

_________

Natasha opened her eyes, and was shocked. She was sleeping on T'Challa's shoulder, he sat by her side, his head resting on the bed crown, uncomfortably, and his arm was around her waist.

"Oh God what have I done" she said to herself, putting her hand in her hair.

T'Challa woke up, as he felt her move.

"Nata.. I am sorry, I couldn't leave you alone in that condition" he said.

She didn't answer, embarrassed, he got out off the bed, and left.

"This shouldn't be happening, oh God!! " she brushed her hair with her fingers.

She took a shower and went for breakfast, hoping against hope to see Steve, but didn't.

"I can talk to him, if you want" T'Challa said, noticing how lost she was.

"No, please don't " she replied.

Her heart was so full, she was teary every second.

"I cannot see you like this, please, stop being so depressed" T'Challa almost shouted.

"I can't, I just can't , its all because of you that I am in this condition, I was better off starving then being here with you" she said.

T'Challa was hurt, he never expected to hear it. When he thought she finally adjusting, she says that.

"But.. you said.. " he tried to speak.

"Leave me alone" she said, storming out of the dining room.

On her way, Bucky grabbed her wrist and pulled her pinning her to the wall, he held her throat.

"You are coming with me, you understand " he barked at her.

She was so broken, she preferred to be throttled to death in that moment.

Just then T'Challa threw Bucky away from her.

"How dare you lay your hands on the queen of Wakanda? " he said in his kingly voice.

Natasha almost collapsed on the ground, but he held her, and carried her back to the room. While Bucky was arrested.

"Nata...sha, are you? alright? " he asked rubbing her hands.

"Why don't you leave me alone? Let me die in peace" she said.

"Because.. I love you" he said, tenderly, as if his life matters on her believing his love.

She looked at him, with teary eyes, and could see, in his eyes, how honest his words were. His love might have been weird, but it was true, genuine love.

Their breaths were heavy, the moment tense, and unwillingly, their lips drew closer, almost brushing against each other. T'Challa closed his eyes, and Natasha was getting closer..

Until.. she realized what she was doing, and moved back.

"I can't do this" she said, and backed away, running out of the room. T'Challa sighed, thinking of giving her some space.

*****  
Nat is in so much pain. Where are you Steven? Come to her, she needs you. And T'Challa, well, he does actually love her, but his love has turned into obsession, in the fear of losing her. Bucky!!! What is wrong with you?   
How was the chapter? What do you think would happen next?


	17. Part 17

T'Challa came to see Bucky in the prison.

"You mean a lot to her " he said, gesturing his guards to leave him, "so I am letting you free, but you have to leave the palace immediately, she won't accept me with you around".

Saying that, he asked the guards to escort Bucky out of the prison, and let go.

"I won't let you win T'Challa" Bucky said.

He walked out, towards the garden, when he saw Natasha, by the royal lake.

"Natalia? " he was confused. She was walking into the lake, deeper, her neck and soon her face entered the lake.

"Natalia!! " Bucky shouted, and ran towards her, she was deep inside, when he reached her, diving in and pulling her out, he carried her to ground.

"Natalia, no, no" he said, putting pressure on her belly, she threw up water, and coughed. He rubbed her hands and feet, until she opened her eyes.

"Have you lost your mind? " he asked in anger, "Who gave you the right to end your life? "

"Its my life, and I am done with it" she said, sitting up, "who gave you the right to save me? "

"Natalia" he grabbed her shoulders, "what is wrong with you? You are marrying T'Challa, pushing me away, and now trying to drown yourself? what do you want? " he asked.

"Whatever I want is none of your business James, get away from me" she said, getting up.

"Natalia, why are you doing this to me? " he asked.

"I am doing nothing to you" she said, "I don't care about you, I don't even think about you James, I hate you "

She said in so much disgust, that Bucky's heart sank.

"Natalia, you.. we.. we had love.. " he said tenderly.

"Love? " she asked, with a laugh, "You call that love? James, I thought, you have changed, but now I feel, the James I knew, is the James in front of me"

"Natalia, fine, you don't love me, but you don't love him either, why are you doing this? why? " he asked stepping close to her.

"I have my reasons" she said, turning her face away, "That I don't want to discuss with you"

"Natalia, please don't so this to me, I love you so much, and. .." he fell on his knees, "I am sorry, for whatever I did to you, but I really love you"

Natasha felt dizzy, she was unable to stand, Bucky caught her and lay her on the floor, holding her close to his chest.

"James, please, let me go, I am too tired to deal with you" she said, tears in her eyes.

"Shssh! Stop speaking " he said.

"I don't love you, I won't ever love you, I hate you James, just leave me alone" she said.

Bucky's heart broke into a million pieces, watching her attempt suicide shattered him enough, he knew he couldn't push her anymore, she was already on the edge.

"Promise me, that you won't attempt suicide " he said.

"Only if you promise me to leave me on my own" she said.

"I will" he said

"Okay, I will too then" she said.

He helped her up, "Good bye Natalia, I hope you get what you deserve" he said.

"James" she said, as he was walking away, "Take care of yourself, you matter a lot to someone " she said.

She turned to walk away. And Bucky stood still, as realization dawned upon him.

For Steve, not for you , her words echoed in his ears, There's a difference.

He recalled the night before, she was with Steve, she had saved him because of Steve, she was worried because he is Steve's best friend.

She loves Steve, he finally understood. She did everything for him. He recalled how they both look at each other, how words weren't needed when they saw each other, how their minds connected. She never had that with him, she was right, that wasn't love, not for her at least. She was scared and vulnerable then, like she is now with T'Challa, but with Steve, she is herself, she is free.

His heart sank, the love of his life was in love with his best friend.

He walked away, with a broken heart.

She deserves to be happy, he thought, and Steve would give her the happiness she deserves.

***  
So, Bucky finally realizes it. Would he drop his guns now? And T'Challa if you love her, let her go, don't cage her. Steve come back will you, she is so broken. Do give your reviews.


	18. Part 18

Natasha went back to her room, and lay on the bed. She couldn't feel anything at all. Her pain was too much to bear.

She was lifeless, until sometime hit her. She moved and picked the pebble up, wrapped in a white sheet of paper. She unwrapped it. It was a letter.

I am sorry Nat, I over reacted, but I just couldn't stand the sight. I love you, I love you more then anything in this world, and I will save you, I promise. T'Challa won't touch you, I have made sure of that. And I will come to see you tonight, in your room. Just make sure you are all alone by midnight.

With all the love in my heart  
Steve.

Natasha touched the letter to her chest and breathed. He was coming, he was still there. He did love her.

She lay down again, holding the letter to her chest, until sleep took over.

"Natasha!! "she heard the voice of T'Challa, and quickly got up, hiding the letter in her fist.

"Oh thank God, I thought you were unconscious. Anyways, drink this you'll feel better" he said, giving her a glass.

It was some tonic, she quickly gulped it down.

"According to the royal priest, the time of bad omens has started, so.. I won't be able to come near you in any way till we get married" he said.

Natasha sighed in relief, she hated being touched by him.

"Take care, you'll stay inside this room mostly now, your food will be sent here too" he explained. She nodded, she didn't care about all this anyways.

He got up, smiled at her, and left the room.

Natasha looked at the clock, it was 9pm, she had three hours until she meet Steve. She rushed out of the bed, and into the shower. She wanted to be ready, she wanted to feel happy.

Taking a long shower, and getting properly dressed, she stepped out.

"Do not disturb me after midnight, I need peaceful sleep" she told the females standing outside her room.

"As you say my queen" they replied.

They send her dinner, and closed the door, and she quickly ate, to get some energy into her system.

As the clock hit 12,she got restless, every second hurt her, every minute her hopes died. She couldn't breathe, she was feeling choked.

Until she felt a hand on her waist, she jumped around to see, and her breaths calmed.

She faced the love of her life.. Steve Rogers.

"Steve" she said, collapsing in his arms.

"Nat!! " he said, holding her upright, and hugging her tight.

"I am sorry Nat, I love you, I am so sorry" he said.

"Its okay, I love you Steve, please don't do it again" she said crying heavily.

"I won't, I promise, I am sorry" he said.

They kept hugging for long and then he carried her to the bed, laying down beside her.

"I love you" he said, stroking her hair gently. The room was lid only by the full moon's light, Natasha's skin glowing under it, making her look like an angel. Steve's heart skipped several beats.

"He said he won't touch me" she said smiling.

"Yeah, he had to" Steve smiled, "Sam blackmailed his priest to say that to him"

Natasha laughed, after so many days, she actually laughed, actually felt alive.

Steve laughed with her, and then looked into her eyes.

"Allow me" he said, in a husky voice, "to take away your pain".

She breathed heavily, as he descended on her. He started to kiss her, her forehead, her eyes, "let me take your nightmares away" he said, he kissed her cheeks, "I will take away your tears" he said, he stopped by her lips, and stared at her, "I will take away all of your suffering ".

He crushed his lips on her, kissing her possessively, marking her soul, telling her she belongs only to him. His lips bruised hers, his tongue ravished her mouth, his teeth bit on her lower lip. He kissed her for long, until both were breathless. Moving down, he kissed her neck, biting softly, sucking hard on her skin.

He pulled the sleeves of her dress down, exposing her chest, and pulled the dress off her, having her completely bare to himself.

She was completely red, and warm, when he kissed her belly, her breast, her arms, he didn't leave a place on her body, untouched, unkissed.

Natasha didn't move, didn't participate, she just lay there, feeling his love, she didn't have the strength to love him back, she just wanted to be marked by him, so that no one can ever claim her.

When he entered her, she moaned, and only then she pulled his head to hers, and kissed him. They kissed for long, making love all night. Nothing stopped them, from having this perfect night, in moonlight.

"I love you" he said, kissing her belly.

"I love you too" she said breathlessly.

He carried her inside the bath, and turned the tap on. They kissed under the shower, holding onto each other, as the warm water washed away their sour bodies.

He wrapped a towel over her body, and carried her out, helping her get dressed, and then lay her down on the bed kissing her forehead.

"I have to go Nat" he said, she tried to protest.

"Shshs! Not for long, we need to fight a battle here, and I would need help, its his kingdom where he has trapped you, don't worry, I'll be back, to save you from the misery, I promise " he said.

"I love you Steve, just come back before I die " she said.

He put a hand on her mouth, "Don't you dare, I will come back and take you away, we would get married, you understand!! Just be strong, till we return, be the Black Widow" he said.

She nodded with a smile. He kissed her forehead, and jumped out of the window.

"I hope you make it in time Steve" she said, before closing her eyes and drifting into sleep.

****  
Phew! Steve came back, and took her pain away. But she is still stuck, and Steve needs help to save her. Who do you think would help him? What do you think would happen next? Give your reviews.


	19. Part 19

(After 7 weeks)

Natasha was still waiting for Steve. It had been 7 weeks since he left, with a promise to return. She was sure he would, but time was running out and she got scared.

Two months were left in her wedding date, if Steve didn't make it, she would have no choice but to either suicide, or kill T'Challa.

She was lost in thoughts, while eating her breakfast, until she had a terrible sensation in her throat, and her stomach.

Rushing to the washroom, she puked.

"My Queen! " A servant rushed behind her, "Are you alright? "

"Yeah, its nothing " she tried to reply, but had another episode of vomiting.

"My Queen, I'll call the doctor" she said.

Natasha tried to stop her, but then didn't. She went back to her bed, and lay down.

"Bring me some lemons" she told the other servant.

"Yes my queen" she replied and went out.

Both of them entered together, with the lemons and the doctor.

"Doctor I am fine, I just need rest" Natasha tried to get rid of her.

"Let me examine you my queen" the doctor said politely.

The doctor started examining her, when some of the servants brought some stuff for her, and her eyes widened.

"Doctor! Uh! I think I have been missing on my periods for too long" she said.

The doctor looked at her in shock, and quickly took out a kit from her bag.

"Check yourself out" she said, after sending all servants out.

"What? No, no, doctor I cannot conceive, I.. was made sterile way back" Natasha told her.

"Please go check, till I arrange an ultrasound machine" she said.

Natasha tried to argue, but in vain, so she took the device and entered the washroom.

The result, turned out to be positive, and Natasha was stunned.

"My queen, I have brought the machine, please come out" the doctor called, when Natasha didn't come out for long.

Natasha took the device in her hand and showed it to the doctor.

"As I expected, come" she said, helping her lay down. She started with the ultrasound.

"My queen... you... are.. actually pregnant " she said, hesitantly.

Natasha was shocked, how can she be pregnant, she was barren, she was made sterile, she had no hopes here.

"My queen, I have to.. the king would face a lot of consequences.. he couldn't.. you know the tradition" the doctor said.

Natasha was so lost, she couldn't hear her.

"My queen, I need to tell the king" she said.

Natasha held her wrist, "Are you 100 percent sure? " she asked the doctor.

She nodded, Natasha sighed, tears escaping her eyes.

"My queen I have to tell everyone " she said.

"No, you can't " Natasha said firmly 

"But my queen, oh Lord, this is so complicated, the king would have to face a lot, he might be disqualified " the doctor blabbered.

"Listen!! " Natasha pulled her down, making her sit in front of her, "I am pregnant? "

The doctor nodded.

"Ok, I am pregnant, but.. the child is not your king's, he and I never got intimate, he won't be disqualified " Natasha told her.

The doctor raised her eyebrows, and put her hands on her mouth, "My queen?! "she breathed heavily, "You?? "

Natasha put her hand on her belly, "This child, is the product of love" she said, "I had it with the love of my life, who isn't your king"

The doctor was now scared, "My queen, you.. you cheated on the king, you will.. be punished".

"I know, I don't care, just promise me you won't tell anyone, please " Natasha held her hands, "Your king has held me captive here, I don't love him, I am being blackmailed into this"

"But.. you will start showing soon" the doctor said

"I know, I'll tell T'Challa myself, you just have to remain silent for a while, please " Natasha said.

"Okay, as you say my queen" she said, and got up.

"Doctor " Natasha called, as she was about to exit, "Are you sure? "

"Yes! You are definitely pregnant " she said with a smile and left.

Natasha held her lower belly, "How is this.. oh God!.. Steve... my child.. our child... I am going to be a mother.. " she couldn't believe herself, "Oh Steve, where are you? We are going to have a baby, I am pregnant, I am not barren, I'm having a baby" she had tears in her eyes, tears of joy.

She smiled heavily and hugged her belly with her arms, "I will love you so much, and I will protect you in every way, no one can hurt you baby" she told her child, "I will kill anyone who even thinks of hurting you " she said, furiously now.

Getting properly dressed and eating well, she stood up, "I have to talk to him now, its time I stand up for myself, and my baby, this is my battle, and I will win it on my own" she said.

Sighing heavily, as she decided to walk out and finally face her fears.

****  
Take that T'Challa, Natasha is pregnant with Steve's child 


	20. Part 20

Natasha was thinking of ways to escape, she couldn't stay here anymore, her child was in danger.

"Natasha!! " a woman entered her chambers, furious.

"Shuri?! " Natasha stared at her confused.

Shuri is the sister of T'Challa, she wasn't very fond of her brother's choice of a wife, and she never talked to her, nor visited her, but today it was different.

"How dare you? " she asked, grabbing her shoulders, Shuri is a tall, muscular woman, Natasha looked tiny in front of her.

"What are you talking about Shuri? " Natasha asked, confused.

"This! " Shuri pointed at Natasha's belly, and she understood what she meant, "My brother loves you blindly, he broke the traditions to marry you, he broke allies, he did everything he could to protect you, even when he thought you were barren, he still made you his queen, and you.. you repay him by cheating on him!! " she shouted, "you get pregnant with other man's child while my brother is bound by traditions to stay away from you"

Natasha laughed, she moved out of Shuri's hold and kept laughing.

"What is so funny? " Shuri asked in anger.

"The blind fold on your eyes, that's what's funny" Natasha replied.

"What? " Shuri shook her head.

"Your brother.. you think he is so noble, so in love.. but Shuri let me tell you, your perfect brother has held me captive, he has blackmailed me into marrying him, he touched me without my consent, he is obsessed with me, and if not for your so called traditions, he wouldn't mind raping me" Natasha said bitterly.

"Natasha!! " Shuri shouted.

"Don't shout at me Shuri, I hate your brother, I am here only because he has blackmailed me, because he has something that is dear to the person I love" Natasha said in a broken voice, "I have been on my own for very long Shuri, I am an orphan, since age 10, I was tortured almost all my life, until I found Clint and Fury, and then.. the avengers, my family, and now that they broke apart, I was again on my own, alone, that's when be took the opportunity and brought me here, and blackmailed me to marry him, and I had no choice" Natasha broke down on the floor.

Shuri blinked, breathing heavily, "What did he say to you? " she asked.

"He said he would kill James Barnes if I didn't marry him, because he thinks I love him" Natasha replied.

"James Barnes? Natasha? So is the child his? " she asked, curiously.

"No, no, I don't care about James Barnes, I don't care if he dies" Natasha said.

"Then why did you stay? Why? " Shuri asked more confused then ever.

"Because James is everything to the person I love, he risked all he has to save him, I couldn't let him die because of me" Natasha said.

"Natasha?? Who is the father of your child? " Shuri asked with gritted teeth, although she knew the answer by now.

"Steve Rogers" Natasha said, breathing heavily, "he is the love of my life, and the father of my child".

Shuri sat down on the couch, trying to take everything in.

Natasha sat on the floor crying, as Shuri took everything in, she couldn't believe her brother could hurt a woman so badly, and the one he was supposed to love.

Shuri came to Natasha, and sat by her side.

"I know its not enough, but I apologize from my brother's side" she said, "I am ashamed".

Natasha looked at her, surprised.

"What he did to you is wrong, very wrong, he deserves what you did to him, its not cheating" she continued, wiping Natasha's tears.

"Shuri, please don't tell him about my baby" Natasha said.

"I won't, not until we deduce a plan to help you escape" she said. Natasha looked at her, shocked.

"But James? " Natasha asked.

"He isn't here, he left weeks ago" she said.

"What?!! " Natasha was shocked, she was trapped for no reason.

"Shuri, I need to contact Steve, I need to tell him" Natasha said worried.

"Don't worry, I'll help you, do you have his contact? " She asked, Natasha moved her head in negative.

"Then how are we gonna find him? " Shuri asked.

"Shuri!! I need you to contact Tony Stark" Natasha said.

"But? Isn't he.. " Shuri was confused.

"He is, but he will come for me, I have faith in him" Natasha said.

"Okay, I will try and contact him and Rogers, you stay low, we can't let T'Challa find out, you have to escape before that" Shuri said, Natasha nodded. Shuri got up to leave.

"Shuri!" Natasha called, "Thank you".

"Don't mention it Natasha, I am just doing what I should " she said with a smile and left.

_______

Steve and Sam were at Clint's with Wanda, Scott and Maria Hill.

"We are still not enough " Maria said, "Even after all the help we get from Shield. He is a king Steve, he has an army, an army who owns weapons made of vibranium".

"I am trying to contact Thor" Clint said, "And Banner might help us too".

"Banner would help us, she means something to him" Steve said.

"We'll have a good chance if Banner helps" Sam said, "But still we are under staffed ".

"We have already wasted a lot of time Sam, its been over a month, she is all alone there, at his mercy, we are not even sure if he has stopped touching her" Steve said.

"I know Steve, but we can't risk going there without a proper plan, Nat and Buck, both are at stake" Sam said.

"We have to be fast Sam, she has suffered a lot, because of me, I can't let her suffer anymore, we are going there, in two days, with or without Thor and Banner" Steve said getting up.

"I hope Nat is fine" Wanda said worried.

"She will be, she is a fighter" Clint said.

*****  
So, Steve has his team back, but he needs more people. And Natasha has Shuri's support now, she isn't alone. What do you think would happen next? Would Tony help them? Or would his ego come in the way? Do give your reviews


	21. Part 21

Tony was in his living room, drinking, as always, trying to calm his storming mind.

"Sir, there is an incoming call for you, from Wakanda" Friday's voice said.

"Wakanda? " Tony asked surprised, "Put it on Friday " He said.

Tony waited as Friday connected the call.

"Tony! " he heard Natasha's voice, and he stood up.

"Natasha? Is that you? " he asked.

"Yes, yes Tony it's me" she replied.

"Nat, how are.. " he tried to speak.

"Tony, I don't have time, just listen, I am trapped here, T'Challa blackmailed me into marrying him, please help me Tony, I am in huge trouble " she said quickly.

"Nat! Nat! Listen to me.. how has he.. "but the phone hanged up.

"Sir? Is everything alright?I sense tension" Friday said.

"Friday, call Peter, tell him we are ready for another mission....we are going to Wakanda" he said.

"On it, sir" Friday replied.

_____

"Where are we going Mr. Stark? " Peter asked, excitedly, as they boarded the Stark's private jet.

"We are off to Wakanda? " Tony replied.

"Wakanda? To meet the King Panther? Are we going for a top secret mission with him? " Peter spoke fast.

"Yes, we are going on a top secret mission, but no with him, against him, there's a little difference" Tony said.

"Against him? But Mr.Stark, he was on our side, against Team Cap" Peter got confused.

"See kid, I don't understand much of it either, so stay quiet till we reach there, all I have to say right now is, Natasha is in some sort of trouble and I have to help her " Tony said.

"Natasha Romanoff? The Black Widow? Mr. Stark weren't you angry at her for letting Cap elope? " Peter asked innocently.

"I was" Tony sighed, "but she is my friend, and its my duty to protect her, if she is in trouble "

"Trouble? Mr. Stark I don't understand? She and King Panther are getting married.. I read in the news.. " Peter spoke confused again.

"She is blackmailed into marrying him Peter" Tony explained.

Peter put both hands on his mouth, "What? King Panther has blackmailed the black widow?? OMG! Mr. Stark, this is like a fairy tale, we are gonna save the damsel in distress, from the evil king" Peter got excited again.

"But Mr. Stark, in all the movies, you know, the hero saves the heroine, like the girl he loves.. so do you love her? " Peter asked innocently again.

Tony let out a heavy breath, " I do love her Peter, but not romantically, she is a friend, more like a sister" he said.

"Oh!! Oh kay, we save the sister then" he said, "but Mr.Stark, some one must love her right?"

"I don't know kid, just sit back and let me think on how we are gonna help her escape" Tony said a bit annoyed now.

"Okay Mr. Stark" Peter said and started staring out of the window.

___

Natasha was in her room, hoping someone would come to help her, sooner or later.

"My Queen, the king awaits you for the annual hearings" the woman said.

Natasha nodded, and got ready, walking out with the ladies.

"Welcome my Queen" T'Challa said, with a huge smile. Natasha looked at Shuri, who was looking at T'Challa disgusted.

"Come, take your place, beside me" he said, gesturing at the Queen's throne. Natasha walked with him, hesitantly, she didn't want to sit there, she didn't want to be the queen, she only wanted Steve with her.

The hearing started, many people came with their problems, and T'Challa solved them.

Natasha had a bad feeling in her throat, she knew she was about to throw up, but she tried to stay calm.

When the hearings ended, and the public was gone, Natasha stood up and hurried to the nearest washroom. T'Challa hurried behind her.

She threw up alot, and then came back to find T'Challa waiting for her.

"What's wrong my Queen? " he asked

"Nothing, I ate something bad I think " she said.

"Bad? I get your food rechecked always, call the incharge, call the cooks, everyone, how come my queen got sick with your food? " he yell.

"T'Challa its really none of their fault, I ate something wrong, uh.. I mean.. two foods that were supposed to be eaten together, something like that" Natasha was losing her lying skills.

"I need to get you checked, call the doctor" he said.

"No, no I am fine" Natasha said

"I will trust the doctor's word on it" T'Challa said.

Natasha looked at Shuri, but she moved her head, if she stepped in, they would be exposed, cause everybody was aware of their bitterness .

Natasha was taken into a room for inspection by a new doctor. Shuri prayed that the doctor doesn't think of it.

"What is it doctor? " T'Challa asked, as she came out.

"I need a word with you in private my King" The doctor replied, he nodded and followed her.

Shuri bit her lip, she knew what was coming, so she rushed into Natasha's room.

"We need to run now" she said.

"You know Shuri, we can't, we are gonna get exposed" Natasha said, "if we run, I will loose my baby for sure"

"But Natasha, he won't leave you either ways, at least we have a chance if we try" she said.

"No, he is obsessed with me Shuri, he won't kill me, if I stay" Natasha said, "I think I am willing to take this chance"

"Are you sure? " Shuri asked.

"Yes, I am, and I am sure Steve is on his way, and so is Tony" Natasha said confidently.

"As you wish, I will make sure he doesn't touch your baby" Shuri assured her. The girls smiled at each other.

The doctor took T'Challa in a lonely room.

"My King, it is important for me to know.. have you been intimate with the queen? " she asked, worried and hesitant

"No, not at all, I cannot go against my traditions" he replied firmly.

"Then.. I am sorry to say my king, the queen has been cheating on you.. she is... pregnant " The doctor said.

The world crashed for T'Challa.

*****  
Oh God!! T'Challa knows, but Tony and Peter are coming. Where is Steve? Will he make it? What would T'challa do now? Do give your reviews.


	22. Part 22

T'Challa took a long breath, "Doctor, you must be mistaken, the queen cannot conceive", he said.

"That's what we thought until now, but I am sure my King, and I remember checking her before, she was indeed barren, but now, I don't understand how, but she is pregnant " the doctor replied.

T'Challa was sweating now, how could this happen, when she was here.

"I'll take your leave now, my King" the doctor bowed, and left.

Anger filled, and heartbroken, he entered Natasha's room. She was all alone, sitting by the dressing table.

"How can you do this to me? " he asked in anger.

"Do what? Cheat on you? I am sorry T'Challa but I never committed myself to you" she replied.

"Do you know what will happen if this news goes out? You would be hanged for adultery" he yell.

"Oh really? And what would be your punishment, for holding me here? Blackmailing me into marriage? " she asked.

"Natasha!! " he held her shoulders, "You don't understand, its only two months till our wedding, and you will start showing so soon, what should I do now? I cannot let any punishment hurt you" he said with gritted teeth.

Natasha was so confused, what did he actually want?

"I would have to delay it, you have to stay hidden, no one shall know" he talked to himself, still holding her, then he looked at her, from top to bottom, his grip tightened, his forehead creased.

"Who??? Who had the courage to do this? How dare he touch my wife to be? " he asked, "of course, Barnes!!! The child is his, right? "

Natasha was disgusted, "No!! The child is not his"

"Then whom? " he asked bitterly again.

"You will know when you need to" she said.

He gave her a jerk, "You can't leave me now, if you even think of leaving me, I would kill your precious baby" he spoke like a psychiatric patient now, "We will get married, once you give birth, and I will keep the baby in the royal orphanage, as a punishment to you, and... " he smiled, "you can now conceive my children, I won't need surrogate, my love would give birth to my children" he said stroking her cheek.

Natasha was shocked, she couldn't believe the level of his obsession.

"I love you, my queen" he said, and left.

She held her belly with both hands, protectively, "Don't worry love, I won't let anyone take you away from me, you mother will protect you, even if your father cannot make it".

_____

Tony and Peter landed on the soil of Wakanda, and stepped out of the plane.

"Woah! Mr. Stark, this place is awesome " Peter said.

"Come on kid, we need to rescue our friend" Tony said, putting his goggles on.

"You know Mr. Stark, my aunt says, you need to announce your arrival before you go to someone's house" Peter said.

"Your aunt is hot, but.. we cannot follow her advice right now" Tony replied, walking towards the car that was arranged for them.

"Mr. Stark, I don't understand, why has king panther blackmailed her? She might have said yes, he is a king" Peter went on.

"And on what has he blackmailed her? Natasha Romanoff has a weakness, why didn't I know about it? " Tony thought.

"Mr. Stark, we should have brought more people " Peter said.

"Look kid, let me think in a little silence, we can discuss it later, and please keep your mouth shut in the palace, I need to deal with him my way" Tony said. Peter nodded, and started playing on his new cellphone that Tony gifted him.

On their way, they saw a quinjet descending, and Tony followed it.

"Mr. Stark, that is... "Peter said

"Cap's quinjet, yes" Tony replied.

They reached the place where it landed, and saw everyone coming out.

"Stark? " Steve said, shocked as he saw Tony.

"Cap? " Tony said, shocked too.

****

Okay, a short update after a long time. But couldn't extend it. T'Challa has lost his mind completely. But everyone has arrived in Wakanda, they would soon save Nat and her little baby. Do give your reviews.


	23. Part 23

Steve and Tony walked towards each other, and the stopped, facing each other.

"What are you... I am here for Nat.. but how did you.. " both said at the same time.

"Urgh! Let me speak" Tony said in anger, "She called me. Now tell me, how did you know she is in trouble? "

"I.. actually.. Bucky was in T'Challa's protection, and then came the news of her wedding, so we came to visit" Steve started, "and I came to know, that she was blackmailed, T'Challa told her if she didn't marry him, he would kill Bucky".

"Oh! So its all about him again! " Tony rolled his eyes, and then turned, "Come on Peter, we are not here for some winter shit"

"No, Tony, there's more to it" Steve said.

Tony turned in anger, "Enlighten me".

"Tony... I... Natasha and I.... we... we love each other" Steve said hesitantly.

"What? " Tony raised his eyebrows.

"I knew it, I knew some one loves her " Peter said excitedly, and Wanda looked at him.

"I.. didn't realize it, until she told me, and... I really love her Tony, she is my life" Steve said, "and she did this for me, because she knows what Bucky means to me".

"When did she tell you? " he asked

"When I came to visit her, almost a month back" Steve replied.

Tony's pupils dilated, "You left her here all alone to suffer? And you say you love her? " Tony said in anger, "You visited her? And then left? Rogers are you out of your mind?... Oh of course... sorry.. if you had taken her.. you precious boyfriend would have been in danger" Tony said disgusted.

"No, Tony.. I" Steve tried to reason.

"No! Don't! Its all about him right? You go blind when it comes to him, you hurt me, you broke our friendship, you destroyed the avengers, and now, you let the love of your life here, just to keep him safe??? " Tony yell, "If I had loved her, I would take her and elope the moment she told me about the blackmail, you are disgusting Rogers" he said.

"Tony.. its not like that.. I" Steve tried again.

"No, thanks! You can go save your winter boyfriend, I'll go for my friend, I was angry at her for betraying me, but now I understand, she did it because she loves you, she cares about you, but you.. you are pathetic, I won't leave her to your mercy, I will take her back, even if I have to die in the process" Tony said, and turned.

"Come on Peter, let's go" he said, taking Peter by the shoulder, and walking back to the car.

"Mr. Stark.. isn't he the hero? " Peter asked innocently.

"No, Peter.. he is the one who broke the heart of our heroine" Tony replied.

______

Natasha was inside her room, thinking of ways to elope, once she gets help. She couldn't afford to loose her baby, she didn't want to become the queen at any cost.

Shuri entered her room with a fruit basket.

"Here, eat these, you need a healthy diet for your little one" she said.

"Thanks" she replied.

"What did he say? " Shuri asked.

"He said he would kill my baby if i thought of running away, and once my baby is born he would send him to the orphanage, as a punishment for me" Natasha said, tears dripping from her eyes.

"No, Natasha, don't cry, its a long battle that we need to fight, you can't let yourself break" Shuri consoled her, "Anyways, your friend, Tony Stark, is here"

"What? " Natasha smiled heavily.

"Yes, he has made it to Wakanda, he'll be here anytime now, cheer up" Shuri smiled back, Natasha sighed in relief.

____

Tony and Peter entered the palace, and walked to the meeting room, where T'Challa awaited them.

"A surprise visit from The Iron Man, I am so pleased" T'Challa said.

"Yeah, you see, my friend is.. getting married.. so" Tony faked it, "Where is she? Can we see her? "

"Of course, my servants would take you to her" he said.

Tony was blazing in anger, he wanted to finish T'Challa then and there, but he had to control. Suppressing his emotions, he walked with the servants to see her.

"Nat! " he said, as he entered the room, she was sitting by the window, staring out.

"Tony? " she looked at him, and ran to him, he opened his arms for her.

She hugged him, and tears started falling. He caressed her hair, "No, Nat! You aren't weak, you are the black widow, our avenger, you cannot cry like this".

"Tony...I... " she tried to speak but couldn't.

"Its okay, don't say anything " he said, "I am here, no one can hurt you anymore".

He helped her to the bed and both sat down. He wiped her tears and cupped her face.

"Its okay, stop crying now" he said. She blinked and nodded, putting her head on his chest again.

"I am sorry Tony, I betrayed you" she said heartbroken.

"Shshs silly, you are my friend, and you did it for love, I understand it" he said, putting a hand on her cheek.

She was taken by surprise, and looked at him shocked.

"Tony? How do you? " she asked.

"Your beloved Cap is here, in Wakanda, I met him, he.. is here for you" Tony said bitterly.

"He is here? Tony? He really is here? " She asked, her heartbeat raced.

"Yes, he is" Tony said.

"Oh! Thank God" she said sighing in relief.

"Tony, Tony listen to me.. I.. I am pregnant, I am pregnant with Steve's child" she told him, "And T'Challa knows, he has threatened to kill my child, if I try to run, and he would send my child to the orphanage"

"Nat! Wait a minute! You are what? " Tony swallowed hard.

"I am pregnant.. with Steve's child" she said, putting her hand on the belly.

Tony breathed heavily , and sighed, trying to take the fact in.

****  
Way to go Tony, thank you for yelling at Steve. Tony has reached her, she is finally save. The battle is about to begin. Do give your reviews


	24. Part 24

Tony stood up and took a few more deep breaths.

"Nat? Are you sure? " he asked.

"Yes, Tony, I am" she replied.

He blew hard and then smiled, "I am going to be an uncle" he said

Natasha smiled, "Natasha! I am going to be an uncle!! " he picked her up, and twirled.

"Tony! Put me down" she said, he did but pulled her into a hug.

"I am so happy for you Nat, and for us, we are going to have a baby in the house, our heir, the avengers heir, I will a nephew or a niece" he said excitedly, but then realization dawned upon him.

"What did you say? What would he do to my nephew? " He asked with gritted teeth, Natasha lowered her eyes.

"I will punish him in ways he can't imagine" he said.

"Tony, please don't tell him who the father is, he still thinks its James, let him be in this delusion" she said.

Tony made a weird face, "Natasha! "

"What? " she asked confused.

"I am very happy for the baby, and you deserve all the happiness but.. Cap doesn't deserve you, you are better off alone, then with him" he said.

"Tony?? " Natasha was shocked, "We love each other".

"Correction, you love him, he only loves his winter boyfriend, he came here, he had s*x with you but he didn't take you, all for that man!! He cares only about him, I am dead sure he won't mind risking his child's life for that bff of his" Tony said bitterly.

"Tony, its not like that, he loves me a lot " Natasha tried to reason.

"If he loved you enough, he wouldn't leave you unprotected for a second, if I were in his place, I wouldn't rest till you were safe and sound with me, away from T'Challa" Tony said.

"Everyone has different ways Tony " she said.

"Yeah? And he would do anything to protect Bucky Barnes!! Even risk your life and dignity" Tony said, he cupped her face in his hands, "I know you love him a lot, but trust me, he would give you pain, and betrayal, he left you here as a bait, to keep his boyfriend safe, who does that Nat? I am sorry but.. as a friend, I can only guide you, the choice of course remains yours" he said.

Natasha was in thoughts now, was he actually saying the truth, did Steve actually hold Bucky above all? Even above his child?

"Mr. Stark? Can I come in? " Peter said from the door.

"Urgh! Peter I thought you were already in" Tony said rolling his eyes.

"I stopped outside, for your both, privacy matters, uhm.. hello Miss. Romanoff , Peter Parker, Spider man, from the airport" Peter started.

Natasha smiled and shook his hand.

"Peter, you stay with her 24x7 until I figure out what to do, you are going to protect her from T'Challa, do you understand me" Tony said, grabbing Peter's shoulders.

"Yes, I do Mr. Stark, I won't let anything near her " Peter said confidently.

"Nat, I'll be back, don't worry, I'll tell Cap about it, he can decide what he wants, but I will have you out of here in 24 hours, I promise, till then, stay with Peter, and don't let anything trouble you" he finished by placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

She nodded, "Tony" she called.

"Yes? " he turned.

"Tell Steve, Bucky has left Wakanda, for quiet some time now " she said

He blinked and walked out, winking and giving a thumbs up to Peter.

She sat down on the bed, while Peter looked around the room.

______

Steve was in the quinjet, thinking of plans.

"Tony was right! " be said, "I shouldn't have left her, I was so wrong, she could have been hurt, in horrible ways".

"Relax Cap" Clint said, "Its Natasha, now some girl next door, she can protect herself enough "

"But I wasn't responsible enough, I love her, and I left her all alone" Steve said.

"Cap! Did you do it because Bucky was at stake? " Sam asked.

"Sam? I... I didn't.. I didn't risk it because we were understaffed, in an unknown country" Steve said.

"It's time you weigh your priorities right Cap! " Tony entered, they all stood up, "Natasha is pregnant with your child" he said.

For a while, there was only silence, no one uttered a word, only sounds of them breathing filled the room.

"Does he know? " Steve asked, after his breaths settled back.

"He does, but he doesn't know who the father is, he threatened to kill the baby if she tries to run, and he would send the child to the orphanage once he is born" Tony said very bitterly.

Steve's hand was now in a fist, "We are having a war, today, the king of wakanda, has to face the avengers" Steve said.

"And what about Bucky? " Sam asked, looking at Tony.

"He would surely join us, and in a war, we don't think about the lives of the warriors" Steve said.

Tony and Sam smiled, finally Steve thought about someone else then Bucky.

"So we make a plan? " Sam said.

"We already have a plan, attack" Steve said, looking at Tony, who smiled.

"But how are we gonna do it? " Wanda asked.

"Together " Tony said, and Steve blinked it him.

"Suit up" Steve said, and they all set off.

_____

T'Challa was in his study, where a man entered.

"You were right my king, the avengers are spotted in the far deep forests" he said

T'Challa smirked, "They have all come to die at my hands, no one can take my queen away from me, no one" he said with gritted teeth.

"It's time, Wakanda shows its true potential" He said, and walked out.

Shuri over heard everything, and she was sure the results would be horrible.

"I have to warn everyone, their king is wrong, and they shouldn't support him" She thought, "I will turn the tables in our favor" she said.

****  
So its about time, all are gathering up for a fight. What would happen now? Who would succeed? Will romanogers get their happy ending after all? Do give your reviews.


	25. Part 25

T'Challa entered Natasha's room, she was asleep, lost in dreams. The moonlight fell on her face, making her skin glow, she looked so beautiful. Her nightie revealed some of her chest.

T'Challa sat by her side, and stared at her, then he raised his hand, to touch her, but before he could, something wrapped around his hand, and he was pulled away, and he fell on the floor.   
The hard fall, disturbed Natasha's sleep.

"Who dared? " T'Challa said, and Natasha sat up, turning the lights on.   
Peter was at the window, in his suit.

"Sorry your highness, but that wasn't appropriate " he said.

T'Challa stood up, "How dare you invade the king and queen's privacy? " he asked in anger.

"Oh, I didn't, you were about to disturb her beauty sleep? Peter said.

"Shoo off kid" T'Challa said, and turned, advancing towards Natasha. Peter wrapped his legs with his webs, and pulled T'Challa down, jumping and landing between him and Natasha.

"You wanna reach her? You have to go through me" he said.

"Guards!! " T'Challa yell, but no one came in.

"Oops, look like no one wants to help you" Peter said. T'Challa stood up to fight him, Peter jumped to the wall, then swinging with his webs, kicking T'Challa in the face. He then landed by Natasha's side.

"Its time, we need to run" he said, she nodded, "Hold on to me really tight" he said.

He grabbed her from the waist, and she held him firmly, running towards the window, they jumped, Peter shot his webs, swinging with her, and both landed on the ground, unharmed.

T'Challa was about to jump, Peter looked at Natasha, "Run, that wat" he said pointing towards the right.

"Seize them" T'Challa yell, jumping from the window. A lot of guards started shooting and running towards them. Natasha ran, and found Wanda.

"Nat! This way" she yell, Natasha reached her, few people reached them, but Wanda waved her hands, and they were soon flying around.

"I'll stop them, you go" she said, Natasha nodded and ran away.

Peter was fighting a lot of people together Tony arrived in the sky, in his suit, and shot at them.

"Where is she? " Tony asked.

"Off to the witch Mr. Stark" Peter replied

"She has passed me" Wanda said.

"And she reaches me" Sam said.

Natasha saw Sam, who opened her arms for her.

"Hold on tight, princess" he said, grabbing her tight. She nodded, hugging him tight, he opened his wings, and flew away.

"What's happening? " Natasha asked Sam, "How did all of you? "

"Long story, we'll tell you later, you need to be saved first" he replied.

"I hate being the damsel in distress" she said.

"It's okay, for sometime, its suits your delicacy" he said.

"Stop flirting with my girlfriend " Sam heard Steve say.

"Cap's possessive " Tony teased.

"Mr. Stark, a little help" Peter said.

"On it" Wanda said, throwing the men away from Peter.

T'Challa had gone away, he was no where to be found.

Sam and Natasha landed by the quinjet, where Clint waited.

"Nat! " he said, Natasha ran to him, hugging him and sobbing.

"You both can share sorrows later, now go " Sam said. They nodded and rushed in, but a lot of people had reached there, firing at them.

Sam started fighting them.

"Nat, stay inside, I need to fight" Clint said. Clint grabbed his arrows, and walked out.

Sam and Clint were fighting efficiently, but were badly outnumbered. A few men entered the quinjet. Natasha was ready, she had pistols in her hands and started shooting, but she couldn't physically fight, and they were too many.

A guy was coming towards her, she stepped back, and hit the wall, but a hand stopped the guy, throwing him back. A metallic hand.

"James? " she said worried, and shocked

"Are you alright? " he asked cupping her face, she nodded.

"James! " she said, he turned and started fighting the men.

"We need to rush, or they'll keep increasing " he said.

"Close the door Natalia" he said, she nodded. She rushed to the controls, and closed the doors, now only them men remaining stayed, Bucky fought them easily.

"Start the engine" Bucky said.

"But what about the others? " she said.

"Its important to get you out of here" he said. He came close to her and put a hand on her cheek, "Trust me Natalia, I won't hurt you, you belong to my friend, I am well aware of it, and I will die protecting you and his child"

Her mouth opened in shock, how did he know?

"I know" he said. He sat down and turned the engine on.

"I need to tell them, James! I can't leave them" she said.

He didn't listen to her, and took off. She sat down beside him, and tried to contact others, and succeeded.

"Tony! " she said, as the connection was set with his armor.

"Natasha? Are you fine? " he asked.

"Yes, I am, Tony, tell Steve that James is with me and we are in the quinjet" she said.

"No, Natasha, he can hurt you, he is dangerous " Tony yell.

"Tony, relax, he won't hurt me" she said.

"Be careful Natasha" Tony said and the connection was lost.

"Cap! Natasha is with Barnes, they are in the quinjet" Tony told Steve.

Steve didn't reply, because he already knew, he had met with Bucky and discussed the plan, Bucky was his secret back up. And Bucky was taking Nat to the place Steve was waiting at, with another jet.

T'Challa, on the other hand went to wear his Panther costume, but he was shocked, when he was unable to find it.

"Where is my suit? " he yell.

"Your highness" a man stepped in, "The princess took it away, she said you have asked her to bring it "

"Shuri!!!! " T'Challa shouted, understanding the betrayal.

*****  
So, Nat is finally out of the palace. And Bucky is on their side. Will she reach Steve safely? And what will T'Challa do now? Peter is the hero of this chapter. Yay Avengers. Do give your reviews.


	26. Part 26

Natasha and Bucky were heading towards the mountains, but noticed some planes following them.

"Shit! " he said, trying best to get past them, but they soon increased to a great number, and they had to land.

Their door was bombarded, and Natasha stood behind Bucky, her hand on her belly.

The men started fighting him, but no one touched her.

Bucky was badly hurt, they hit his head and he fell on the floor.

"James! " Natasha yell, but a few women entered and pulled her away. She couldn't fight, she couldn't risk her child's life. She never felt this helpless before.

And there stood her horror, T'Challa awaited her outside the quinjet.

"Don't run from me my beautiful queen, please" be said in his obsessed tone, touching her face gently, "I will give your child to his father, please don't leave me, I love you".

Natasha looked at him disgusted, he took her wrist, and pulled her towards his plane. That's when something shot his plane to ashes.

They looked up, it was Vision.

"King T'Challa, you are obsessed with our member, we cannot let you win" he said descending from the sky.

Natasha sighed in relief, T'Challa couldn't defeat Vision.

Vision pushed T'Challa, and picked Natasha in his arms.

"Come Miss. Romanoff, Captain Rogers awaits you" he said, as he flew away with her.

"Vision, Bucky is alone there" she said.

"Don't worry Miss. Romanoff, Mr. Stark is coming " he replied.

Vision took her to a far mountain, where Steve was waiting. He landed and carried her to Steve.

"Captain Rogers, your lady" he said, handing her over to Steve.

"Thank you Vision" Steve said, Vision flew away to help the others.

Natasha wrapped her arms around Steve's neck, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you" he said.

"I love you too" she said. He kissed her forehead, and carried her to the plane.

He lay settled her on the seat, and got into the pilot's himself, but he couldn't start the engine.

Many planes had gathered in front of them.

They had no choice but to get out, Natasha held onto Steve, standing behind him, his hand holding her back protectively.

T'Challa stepped out.

"Captain, there is no bad blood between us, just give her back to me, and take your friend" he said.

"I cannot trade my soul" Steve said.

"I don't understand " T'Challa said.

"You don't understand because you have a thickhead, panther" Tony descended from the sky, standing in front of Steve.

"What do you mean? " he asked.

"It means, Steve and Natasha are in love, she is pregnant with his child and you probably are denser then the dead sea" Tony said.

T'Challa was shocked, he looked at Steve in anger, "You betrayed me, I thought of you as a friend, and you took the opportunity to seduce my queen"

"Uhm, correction, he didn't betray you, you did, you used his friend whom you took in your protection as a mean to get to her, and, you tried to force his girlfriend into marriage with you" Tony said in his sassy tone.

"But she loved Barnes" T'Challa said, now fuming with anger, "Anyways, I won't let you people go, no one can take my queen away".

"Gosh, you have totally lost" Tony said.

Wanda and Peter arrived with Vision, Clint arrived with Sam.

"You people cannot win from me" T'Challa said.

"We definitely can" Bucky said, getting out of the hold of the men, and walking towards his friends.

"This isn't going to end well" Natasha said to Steve.

He grabbed her hip tighter, more possessively.

They all gathered in front of Steve, making a shield, standing in defensive poses, to start the fight. T'Challa was ready with his team.

They were about to charge at each other, but stopped as they heard a voice.

"Stop it" a female voice said, and everyone looked in the direction of the voice. Someone, wearing the Black Panther's suit, sat at the corner, and then walked towards them, she took off her helmet.

"Shuri?! " T'Challa growled.

"Brother! " she said, she walked past him and directed at her people, "Why are we doing this people? Why? These people haven't harmed us, they haven't challenged us, they are only here to protect their friend" she spoke like a queen, "We are helping our king to trap a woman, so he can forcibly marry her, tell me everyone? Is this Wakandan tradition? Forcing a girl to be queen? Aren't we known to be the most civilized because of our high values? Our king has lost his track, sadly, due to obsession, but we are not bound to follow him when he is wrong! " she said in a high voice, "So tell me my people, would you help the king? Or would you let her free? "

The crowd screamed in her favor, and Natasha relaxed behind Steve.

"Shuri! You are doing this to take my mantle away? " T'Challa asked, "How can you support them and not your brother? "

"I am supporting what's right, and you are wrong, I can never support you in this T'Challa" she said.

"I can get to her alone" he yell, and stepped ahead, but Shuri pushed him away.

"Go, we'll stop him" she said to the avengers.

They nodded, and all of them boarded the plane, except Vision and Tony, who decided to guard the plane out of Wakanda.

"Thank you" Natasha and Steve mumbled at Shuri before the door closed, she blinked and smiled.

They hit the engine and were soon flying away from Wakanda, whike Shuri and the people held T'Challa back.

****  
So, finally Nat is safely out of Wakanda. Yay Shuri, she saved the war, there was no need of it. Would T'Challa drop it now? Or would he strike back? How was the chapter? Do give your reviews


End file.
